


Hipocondríaco

by tangeriness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangeriness/pseuds/tangeriness
Summary: Junmyeon pode ser capaz de entender todas as coisas o mundo, menos as sensações estranhas que tomam seu corpo quando está perto de Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hipocondríaco

**Author's Note:**

> Oin? 
> 
> Eu perdi a experiencia com isso de fanfic, então ME PERDOEM SE ISSO ESTIVER MUITO RUIM.
> 
> Escrevi essa fic de presente pra uma amiga, mas espero que vocês gostem de vdd. 
> 
> Enfim, espero que se divirtam lendo como me diverti escrevendo
> 
> podem falar comigo no tt:@kissjuncotton

Kyungsoo ajustou o casaco em seu corpo na manhã fria daquela quarta-feira e adentrou a cafeteria, não demorando muito até avistar a figura vestida em seu típico terno alinhado, com os fios do cabelo perfeitos e arrumados, a pele reluzindo e a postura impecável sentada no lugar de sempre, no fundo do ambiente e próxima à janela. 

– Eu espero que tenha um motivo muito bom para me fazer desviar o caminho da minha casa depois de 8 horas de plantão, então me  _ surpreenda. _

Junmyeon voltou seus olhos para o amigo e sorriu da carranca que Kyungsoo levava no rosto enquanto se sentava à sua frente.

– Eu sempre me choco com o quão animado você fica quando me vê. – Kyungsoo deu de ombros, acenou para uma garçonete e pediu um expresso, logo voltando sua atenção totalmente para o amigo, num silencioso  _ “ande logo”, _ fazendo Junmyeon pigarrear. – Eu acho que tem algum coisa errada comigo. 

– Sempre tem alguma coisa errada com você, então não me surpreenderia.

– Eu to falando sério. – Kyungsoo não conseguiu impedir um riso de escapar de seus lábios. – Eu tenho tido umas sensações estranhas, uns formigamentos e uns enjoos… 

Kyungsoo deu de ombros. 

– Esses são os mesmos sintomas de gravidez.

– Kyungsoo!

– Okay. – levou sua xícara de café recém chegada aos lábios. – Pode ser ansiedade e derivados, o que não me surpreende, pois você vive com trabalho atolado até o pescoço. Ou talvez tenha sido por causa do seu término. O fim de um relacionamento estável pode estar te deixando inquieto. 

O Kim negou com a cabeça. O fim de seu relacionamento de um ano e meio com Siyeon cerca de três meses antes nem passava por sua cabeça, quem dirá afetá-lo de forma tão  _ perturbadora.  _ Por mais que, estar tão inquieto por conta de Siyeon soasse tentador, visto as opções que voavam em seu inconsciente.

– Não, não é por isso. Lembra que já comentei com você sobre isso algumas vezes antes?

– Suas chamadas inconvenientes às duas da madrugada? Claro que me lembro. – sorveu mais um gole de seu café. – Acontece em momentos específicos? O que você estava fazendo na última vez que sentiu isso?

Junmyeon se mexeu em sua cadeira, os olhos indo para fora da janela por um momento e logo voltando-se para o amigo.

Essas sensações vinham com frequência sim, mas essa frequência estava diretamente ligada a uma única situação específica. 

– Eu estava conversando com Sehun, ele estava desembarcando em Seul e…

A xícara de Kyungsoo estalou ao se encontrar com o pires na mesa, seus olhos fazendo, praticamente, uma volta de 360 graus ao revirarem e um bufo alto partir de seus lábios, o que veio a sobressaltar Junmyeon. 

–  _ Sehun.  _ Claro que tinha que ser. – se recostou na cadeira, um suspiro de indignação saindo de seu nariz, observando como os olhos de Junmyeon pareciam se importar com cada ponto visual da cafeteria de repente. – Eu preciso te lembrar que eu não sou terapeuta.

Kim Junmyeon era definitivamente uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que Kyungsoo conhecia, se formou com honra na melhor escola do país, número um da sua turma da universidade, antes dos trinta anos já era CEO de um dos maiores grupos empresariais da Ásia, além de ser bonito, articulado, simpático e diligente, porém conseguia ser um completo idiota quando o assunto era em relação a algumas coisas básicas, ou simplesmente se fazia de sonso.

– Eu, genuinamente, não sei porque ainda converso com você.

– Porque sua única outra opção seria o Jongdae e te garanto que seria  _ mil vezes  _ pior. – sorriu. – Mas eu não entendo o que pode ser tão difícil de entender, não é como se você quase infartasse magicamente só de ver a cara branquela dele. 

– Porque não é nada do que você  _ diz  _ ser.

Kyungsoo deu um sorriso ladino, aquele típico sorriso que emoldurava seu rosto quando estava sendo debochado, o que só fez Junmyeon revirar os olhos e voltá-los para seu relógio. 

– Uma conversa de cinco minutos com você e eu já estou de saco cheio. – se ergueu da cadeira. – Eu tenho uma reunião daqui trinta minutos, então eu acho que vou me retirando. 

O mais novo se esticou sobre a mesa e segurou uma das mãos do amigo, o impedindo de se levantar. 

– Junmyeon, eu acho que esse sentimento consumiu você por tempo demais. – ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Além do mais, vocês já agem e parecem um casal, então, qual diferença faria?

O Kim estreitou as sobrancelhas para as palavras do amigo antes de soltar um suspiro e dar de ombros. 

– Quer uma carona até em casa? Eu posso te deixar lá antes de ir pra empresa. 

Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça.

– Vou aproveitar que estou aqui e levar uns  _ donuts  _ pro Jongin, acho que consigo chegar em casa antes dele ter saído. 

Junmyeon torceu os lábios e revirou. 

– Nossa, que marido dedicado você é.

O Do deu de ombros.

– Não se preocupe, você e Sehun vão ser mil vezes pior que nós dois.

| | |

– … e dessa maneira ficou acordado nossa parceria que tem um forte viés de redução de custos e estabelecimento de uma postura mais ecológica da empresa.

Uma salva de palmas se iniciou na sala de reuniões para a apresentação recém finalizada de Oh Sehun sobre o novo contrato fechado com uma enorme empresa química japonesa, porém, enquanto o moreno era elogiado por seus colegas de trabalho por seu ótimo trabalho em voltar com os papéis assinados, Junmyeon se mantinha em sua cadeira na ponta da mesa de reuniões, parecia estar divagando longe demais enquanto seus olhos se mantinham fixos na figura do garoto mais novo que conduzia.

_ Será…?  _

As palavras de Kyungsoo vinham e voltavam de sua cabeça como um bumerangue, mas continuavam soando absurdas demais. 

E daí que sentia arrepios estranhos todas as vezes que via Sehun? E daí que seus olhos passavam por cada milímetro de pele visível do mais novo quando podia? E daí que ansiava  _ diariamente  _ pelos momentos nos quais poderia vê-lo?

Isso não significava que estava metido numa paixonite homossexual unilateral. 

Era normal amigos se sentirem assim uns com os outros, não era?

– Senhor Kim. – uma voz soou ao seu lado, trazendo-o de volta até a realidade e fazendo-o se deparar com o rosto emoldurado por fios castanhos e ondulados de sua secretaria. – Está tudo bem?

O moreno piscou algumas vezes, logo se dando conta de que as pessoas a sua volta se dispersaram da sala e Sehun ia junto deles, mantendo um caloroso diálogo com a diretora de marketing.

– A reunião acabou? 

Anna acenou e com isso Junmyeon se levantou e seguiu com ela ao seu lado até sua sala, ouvindo atentamente seus compromissos do resto da manhã.

– … e por último, você tem um jantar com a sua mãe às dezoito e meia e ela ameaçou o meu emprego caso você não vá. 

Junmyeon tirou seu paletó, colocou nas costas de sua cadeira e suspirou. 

– Não tenho a opção de cancelar, não é?

Anna riu. 

– Não, porém pode usar o jantar com seus amigos para sair mais cedo, se o motivo dela ter convocado o jantar não for de seu agrado. – sorriu. – Também tem seu almoço com o Senhor Oh e o Senhor Jongdae.

O mais velho franziu as sobrancelhas. 

– Como o Jongdae se enfiou no meio do meu almoço com Sehun?

Antes que Anna conseguisse responder, um leve bater na porta soou para anunciar a chegada de Sehun à sala, seguido por um Jongdae sorridente, onde ambos seguravam grandes sacolas de papel pardo, o que foi a deixa para a secretária acenar discretamente e sair dali. 

– Bom dia Senhor Kim. – O sorriso de Junmyeon se expandiu automaticamente ao ouvir a voz de Sehun que já distribuía as embalagens do almoço sob a mesa de centro do ambiente de recepção de sua sala e ignorando completamente a careta que Jongdae fez atrás do amigo. – Passamos naquele restaurante que você adora a três quarteirões e trouxemos o almoço pra cá. Kyungsoo disse que você não tomou café. 

– Meu deus, que adorável. – Jongdae riu, sentando-se no carpete junto ao sofá. – Nem minha mãe se preocupa tanto comigo. 

Junmyeon ignorou as palavras do amigo e se pôs a cutucar a – exagerada – variedade de alimentos. Logo arrastaram uma conversa sobre a viagem de Sehun e alguns assuntos de trabalho atrasados. 

Kim Jongdae era o Diretor Jurídico da empresa, primo mais novo e amigo de Junmyeon há tempo demais e, por mais que fosse simplesmente inconveniente na maioria das vezes, fazia seu papel de amigo muito bem. 

– Kyungsoo está de folga hoje, então não vai se atrasar pra mais tarde e, assim, temos o primeiro milagre de natal antecipado.

Junmyeon suspirou. 

– Eu tenho um jantar com a minha mãe hoje às seis, então, talvez quem chegue atrasado seja eu.

O rosto de Jongdae se iluminou, como se iluminava toda vez que um comentário inadequado iria partir de sua boca, fazendo assim Junmyeon suspirar em antecipação.

– E o resultado disso vai ser o que? Seu vigésimo encontro do ano? Ou seria o vigésimo primeiro?

– Não sei. Talvez sim, talvez não. Talvez ela  _ simplesmente  _ queira ver o próprio filho. 

Jongdae negou com um dos dedos, “tsc tsc” consecutivos saindo de sua boca.

– Ela sempre foi assim Junmyeon e depois que você e a Siyeon terminaram ela parece estar  _ implacável,  _ provavelmente vai te fazer se esbarrar com ela  _ magicamente  _ em algum lugar.

Sehun parecia estar concentrado demais em seu prato de  _ bulgogi  _ para ter uma opinião sobre a conversa, enquanto Junmyeon tentava incessantemente desviar o assunto para longe de sua vida amorosa, o que só conseguiu quando uma chamada da secretária de Jongdae fez ele correr para uma emergência em seu departamento, deixando somente o Oh e o primo pra trás. 

Sehun ainda cutucava a comida em seu prato, parecendo um tanto desanimado em comê-la naquele momento.

– Sua mãe parece gostar muito da Siyeon ainda. 

– Ela vai ter de superar um dia. – riu. – Na verdade, eu estava tão estressado essa semana que ela nem tocou no assunto  _ blind date _ comigo quando me telefonou, espero que continue assim. 

Sehun voltou seus olhos para o amigo.

– Ainda passando estresse com a parceria com a Korea Trade?

Junmyeon levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e suspirou. Só de se lembrar do estresse que passou naquele período enquanto se preocupava com os últimos detalhes daquele contrato. O comando das negociações que haviam passado para o filho do CEO e Vice Diretor, pois Park Yeongmi estava “indisposto”.

– Eu nunca pensei que fosse me deparar com o Park de novo depois do intercâmbio e dele se mudar para o Japão, mas tive esse  _ desprazer _ . Ele é  _ insuportável  _ e eu normalmente não odeio ninguém tão rapidamente.

– Você nunca me falou dele. 

O mais velho suspirou.

– Eu conheci ele há alguns anos nos Estados Unidos e, no fim, acabamos criando uma inimizade  _ horrível  _ enquanto estudávamos ao invés de nos juntar em algum tipo de  _ Korean Power  _ naquele país. Eu pensei que nunca iria vê-lo de novo, mas cá estamos nós. 

Sehun apoiou um de seus cotovelos no assento do sofá a suas costas, apoiando sua cabeça nas mãos e deixando toda sua atenção para o mais velho que já tinha os cabelos meio desalinhados e uma leva carranca no rosto. 

– Me pergunto que tipo de pessoa consegue tirar Kim Junmyeon do sério. Você é praticamente um monge em relação a conflitos, talvez por ser tão sonso.

Junmyeon revirou os olhos para a fala do amigo, logo se preparando para levantarem forma de protesto, mas o riso alto de Sehun e sua mão se enroscando em seu pulso para puxá-lo de volta o impediu, porém o que lhe fez ficar paralisado da cabeça aos pés foi o choque completo que se espalhou por seu corpo, um formigamento estranho que subia de seu pulso e parecia chacoalhar cada célula sanguínea de seu corpo e então finalmente explodir numa sensação estranha ao se deparar com  _ aquele _ sorriso de lado  _ naquele  _ rosto brilhante. 

Sehun era lindo. Não só  _ bonito,  _ mas sim o homem mais lindo que Junmyeon já vira na vida. Tudo em nele parecia ter sido feito por Deus pessoalmente, os traços afiados, o cabelo escuro que caia numa cascata linda sobre seus olhos ou mesmo as sobrancelhas grossas fincadas. Era esperado que o Kim mais velho não conseguisse o tirar de sua cabeça, desse jeito.

Sem nem ao menos perceber, Junmyeon levou uma das mãos até o rosto do mais novo, que se inclinou sob o toque macio quase que inconscientemente, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Não havia como qualquer coisa relacionada a Oh Sehun ser errada ou ruim, não havia como todas aquelas explosões por seu corpo serem algo ruim, talvez se ele se desse a chance de tentar…

– Senhor Kim, preciso que...

Sem retirar sua mão do rosto do mais novo, Junmyeon voltou seus olhos para a porta de sua sala, dando de cara com Anna que lançava um olhar curioso sobre a cena a sua frente, porém não muito surpreso, assim logo se deu conta do que a secretária presenciava e se levantou, sendo seguido pelo mais novo que pigarreou e se despediu com um breve “Te vejo mais tarde”. 

Junmyeon observou Sehun atravessar as portas de sua sala, antes de voltar seus olhos para a mulher.

– Creio que veio falar sobre a festa de natal.

Anna assentiu.

| | |

A noite já estava alta e os cinco rapazes se mantinham conversando na cozinha de Junmyeon. Jongin e Jongdae se mantinham sob a bancada observando o Do e Sehun se desdobrarem entre a pia e o fogão cortando, picando e refogando os acompanhamentos para o típico Happy Hour deles.

– Soo, você poderia se mudar para cá e cozinhar para mim todos os dias que nem fazia no ensino médio. – Junmyeon soltou, arrancando uma risada de todos. – Pedir comida é cansativo e comer fora muito mais. 

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos sem tirá-los das tiras de carne que cortava 

– Se eu vir pra cá, Jongin é quem passa a morrer de fome. Pode arrastar o Sehun, ele cozinha muito bem também.

– Eu não cozinho um terço do que você cozinha Kyungsoo, mas fico honrado pela indicação.

– Não falei que você era melhor que eu, só que você era bom.

Sehun parou o que fazia e lançou uma careta para Kyungsoo, que retribuiu com um sorriso torto. 

– Eu estou com uma faca na mão. 

– Então usa ela pra cortar o pão. – riu, logo em seguida tirando seu avental, colocando-o sob a bancada e abrindo a geladeira. – Junmyeon cadê a cerveja? Como nos chama para um  _ happy hour _ se nem cerveja tem?

– Ela fica na dispensa. Você sabe que eu não tomo cerveja com frequência. 

– Sim, sabemos que você é  _ finíssimo _ e só toma vinho.

Jongin deu uma cotovelada no amigo que revirou os olhos com as palavras de Kyungsoo.

– Nem parece que quando estava no exterior, você vivia metido em qualquer bar de esquina e tomando cerveja qualquer.

Sehun sorriu, inclinando-se na bancada quase como se incestivasse Jorgin falar mais. 

Junmyeon e Jongin se conheceram quando ambos estavam nos EUA fazendo intercâmbio. Jongin fazia seu mestrado em Sistemas de Informações e Junmyeon na  _ Business School  _ do MIT. Quando voltaram para a Coreia alguns anos depois, Junmyeon o apresentou para Kyungsoo e foi o clichê: encanto imediato de ambos um pelo outro.

– Você que vivia me arrastando só pra poder ficar flertando com  _ todas  _ aquelas garotas como o bom libertino que era. 

Jongdae que se mantinha muito entretido no canto da cozinha, virando copos consecutivos de conhaque se intrometeu na conversa com grande animação. 

– Jongin é tão cachorrinho do Kyungsoo que eu acho essa história dele ser um grande conquistador na faculdade um grande absurdo. 

– Eu não era um conquistador, só não estava afim de namorar naquela época, já o Junmyeon vivia grudado com aquela Stephanie Moon. 

– Stephanie Moon? – Sehun arqueou as sobrancelhas e Junmyeon riu. 

– Stephanie foi a primeira empreitada da minha mãe com seus encontros às cegas. Ela era filha de uma amiga da minha dela. – deu de ombros. – Mas, eu realmente gostava dela. 

Naquele momento, Kyungsoo adentrou a cozinha novamente equilibrando uma pilha de três fardos de cerveja nos braços, o que prontificou Jongin em ir até o namorado e ajudar a colocá-las na geladeira. 

– Stephanie Moon? Aquela garota que quase chorou quando viu o Junmyeon na festa de Natal da mãe dele há uns oito anos? Aquilo foi sensacional. 

Jongdae apontou animadamente para o Do, uma gargalhada saindo de seus lábios novamente.

– Meu deus, eu lembro que duas semanas depois ela apareceu namorando o Park Yeonghee. Não me admira Junmyeon só ter voltado a namorar de novo com a Siyeon. 

Junmyeon e Sehun reviraram os olhos quase que simultaneamente pelos nomes citados, o que arrancou um riso contido de Kyungsoo que ninguém mais veio a reparar. Logo todos estavam reunidos em torno da bancada da cozinha, com os pratos, latas de cerveja e frango frito – que Jongdae fez questão de pedir – espalhados pela superfície, enquanto os amigos mantinham diálogos calorosos com risadas altas e estridentes. 

– Sehun, como foi no Japão? – Jongin perguntou ao abrir mais uma lata de cerveja. – Soube que voltou com um contrato milionário de lá. 

– Foi legal. Eu gosto bastante de ir ao Japão, mesmo que nem sempre consiga visitar a cidade. – jogou um olhar para Junmyeon que se ocupava mordendo uma tirinha de frango. – Mas, vale a ida só pelos hotéis cinco estrelas que fico, mesmo que depois eu tenha que pagar com a minha alma. 

Junmyeon lançou um olhar cruzado para Sehun que retribuiu com um largo sorriso.

– Você tem a audácia de falar mal do seu trabalho ao lado do seu chefe? Sabia que eu que pago o seu salário?

O mais novo apoiou seu queixo no ombro do Kim. 

– Você fala como se não fosse eu mesmo que assinasse meu próprio holerite todo mês.

O sorriso de Sehun se abriu ainda mais, em uma fileira de dentes brancos perfeitos com seus olhos se rasgando em duas meias luas que atraíram os de Junmyeon, tal como a gravidade terrestre puxa tudo a sua volta.

– Eu vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez que você for se hospedar em hotéis com restaurantes  _ muito  _ bons.

O Oh ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto dava outro gole em seu copo de cerveja, tendo o olhar retribuído pelo Kim com o seu típico sorriso torto.

A troca de olhares durou mais do que imaginavam e só foi quebrada quando a voz de Jongdae encheu seus ouvidos com o mais puro tom de ironia. 

– Verdade Sehun, você não disse que jantou em um encontro com um empresário que estava flertando com você?

Um silêncio súbito tomou a animação dos outros quatro amigos na mesa. Sehun franziu suas sobrancelhas quase como se tentasse se situar no que Jongdae havia acabado de falar, Jongin deu outro gole silencioso em sua cerveja, os olhos bem abertos como se não pudesse perder nada do que viria a seguir, Kyungsoo mordeu os lábios reprimindo um riso e Junmyeon manteve sua clássica cara passiva de surpresa.

– Não foi um  _ encontro,  _ só estávamos no saguão, conversamos e resolvemos jantar.

– Não foi isso que você falou mais cedo quando comentou sobre o convite do jantar de amanhã que você aceitou.

Kyungsoo franziu as sobrancelhas em interesse, Jongin levou as mãos aos lábios abafando um riso e Sehun piscava os olhos quase como se fosse um código silencioso pro amigo ficar  _ quieto. _

– Jantares com desconhecidos eu chamo de  _ blind dates _ . – murmurou Kyungsoo, tão baixo que só Junmyeon e Jongin pareceram ter ouvido.

De repente, aquela conversa parecia desconfortável demais para Junmyeon, que tentava focar sua mente no fato de que toda aquela cerveja e frango frito com certeza estavam fermentando de uma forma não tão legal em seu estômago naquele momento e que com certeza o faria passar mal depois. 

_ Devia ter pegado um vinho _ , pensou consigo. 

– Por falar em encontros, qual moça belíssima e recatada a Senhora Kim arranjou para você dessa vez, Junmyeon? 

Kyungsoo perguntou, tentando trazer de volta a animação para conversa que Jongdae parecia estar completamente alheio ao fato que havia sumido – por culpa totalmente sua – enquanto bebericava outra lata de cerveja, estando bêbado demais. 

– E por que você acha que ela me chamou pra jantar só pra marcar um encontro às cegas?

– Não sei, talvez porque ela sempre faça isso?

E Kyungsoo não estava errado, o jantar foi realmente uma desculpa pra jogar Junmyeon para cima da filha solteira de algum empresário e choramingar como ele  _ “nunca teria sorte de encontrar uma moça tão perfeita quanto Siyeon duas vezes na vida” _ enquanto Junmyeon se preocupava em virar o máximo de taças de vinhos que pudesse. 

_ “Mãe, eu não vou perder as minhas festas de fim de ano em encontros que não vão levar a lugar algum”. _

E depois dessa fala a mulher simplesmente deu um sinal mudo de concordância e um alerta silencioso que voltaria a sua rede de encontros prontos logo após a virada do ano.

– Ela tentou, mas eu consegui uma folga até o próximo ano. – deu um gole em sua cerveja. – Mas ela se deu ao direito de convidar a  _ filha de um amigo _ pra minha festa de natal.

Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

– Minha família nem sabe que vou dar festa na virada do ano, com certeza minha avó mandaria alguma garota pra tentar me fazer largar o Jongin e, finalmente, não precisar fazer careta quando as amigas da terceira idade perguntarem sobre meu namorado. – riu. – Seis anos e ela não aceitou. Coitada.

Todos riram.

Logo mais, todos resolveram que estava tarde demais para ainda estarem enfurnados na casa de alguém em plena quarta feira a noite. Kyungsoo e Jongin ficaram responsáveis por deixar Jongdae – que estava claramente bêbado – em sua casa no caminho e Sehun se convidou para dormir na casa de Junmyeon.

O mais velho ficou responsável pela limpeza da cozinha – poderia deixar para nahee fazer pela manhã, mas aproveitaria que estava disposto em, pelo menos, meter as louças na máquina – enquanto Sehun se retirou para o quarto de hóspedes para tomar um ducha, porém ao terminar na cozinha e passar pela sala de estar se deparou com o Oh inclinado sobre a sacada de sua varanda, os olhos focados no céu escuro daquela noite gelada. 

– Hey, está muito frio para ficar aqui fora.

Sehun virou-se para o amigo e sorriu.

– Estou só aproveitando a vista daqui, fazia um tempo que não visitava seu apartamento.

Sehun riu, voltou seus olhos para o céu escuro de nuvens carregadas e se sentou no sofá que havia ali, encostado na parede. 

– Junmyeon… Por que você e a Siyeon terminaram?

A pergunta veio sem um desvio de olhar para o mais velho. 

Junmyeon não conseguiu esconder a surpresa que atingiu com o questionamento, principalmente ao perceber como Sehun mantinha o semblante tranquilo, seus orbes passando pelos poucos pontos luminosos de estrelas que se podia ver entre as nuvens pesadas do céu.

O mais velho ponderou por alguns segundos sobre as palavras que sairiam de sua boca e então, sentou-se ao lado do amigo, antes de responder.

– Quem terminou comigo foi ela, então não acho que eu possa responder essa pergunta. – suas palavras conseguiram atrair o olhar do Oh para si. – Para ser sincero, eu não consigo justificar nem porque eu comecei a namorar ela, talvez porque minha mãe disse que ela era _boa o bastante,_ _ideal_ e eu estava cansado demais pra tentar discordar. Eu acho muito cansativo _pensar_ na minha própria vida e então Siyeon estava _lá._

Sehun franziu as sobrancelhas, as palavras soando um tanto estranhas para si em um primeiro momento.

– Você era feliz com ela? Vocês namoraram por tanto tempo, deve ter sentido algo mais profundo, não?

– Eu não poderia dizer que eu estava infeliz, porém feliz não seria o termo correto. Estar com a Siyeon era  _ seguro  _ e eu achava que isso era o suficiente para mim.

Junmyeon sorriu para o amigo, enquanto Sehun digeria as palavras que lhe disse silenciosamente. 

_ Seguro. _

Existia uma gama de interpretações para aquela palavra de forma que pudesse entender o que Junmyeon sentiu para usá-la, porém sua mente já estava um tanto lenta pelo horário, pela agitação da noite e pela viagem.

– Está meio tarde, acho que deveríamos dormir.

Sehun acenou e ambos seguiram para dentro do conforto e calor do apartamento.

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon abriu os olhos lentamente para a luz pálida que passava pelas cortinas de seu quarto, demorando vários segundos para reparar em dois pontos. A primeira era a secura de sua boca devido à bebedeira da noite anterior – felizmente sem nenhuma dor de cabeça ou mal estar. A segunda era Sehun adormecido ao seu lado, enrolado entre as cobertas com o rosto sereno e os cabelos escuros despenteados para todas as direções no travesseiro, o que arrancou um sorriso ladino dos lábios de Junmyeon, que esgueirou seus dedos entre os fios. E então, deu-se por conta da terceira pessoa ao ouvir o leve pigarro vindo da porta e ao olhar, se deparar com Anna, parada na entrada do quarto, seu fiel iPad na mão e sua postura impecável como sempre, assim como estava toda manhã que era convocada diretamente na casa de Junmyeon. 

– Bom dia, Senhor Kim. Seu café da manhã já está pronto e eu já separei seu terno. – sorriu. – Separei um para o Senhor Oh, também. 

Anna era um completo anjo em sua vida. 

– Bom dia, Senhorita Hwang. 

Junmyeon se levantou e correu para o banheiro, tomou banho, se arrumou rapidamente e logo retornou para a cozinha, onde Anna se encontrava já acompanhada de Sehun, devidamente banhado e já tomando uma enorme xícara de café. 

– Bom dia. – sorriu e Junmyeon sentiu seu coração parar um pouquinho.

Enquanto o mais velho tomava seu café, Anna recitou todos os seus compromissos do dia, dando ênfase na revisão dos relatórios enviados pela Korea Trade para o encontro com o representante no dia seguinte, o que arrancou uma careta de Junmyeon e um olhar, um tanto, preocupado de Sehun. 

Logo os três se retiraram do apartamento e se enfiaram no banco traseiro do carro de Junmyeon, com Anna e Junmyeon mantendo uma conversa calorosa sobre o andamento de alguns trabalhos e com Sehun, hora ou outra, opinando também durante o brevíssimo percurso até a empresa, onde logo se separaram com o Kim e a secretária indo para o andar do executivo e Sehun se dirigindo ao departamento de finanças. 

O dia parecia não passar e no final Junmyeon se viu obrigado a pular seu almoço, – se contentando com a simples salada Caesar e um suco trazidos por Anna – para conseguir revisar todos aqueles documentos até a reunião do dia seguinte, já antecedendo como teria de perder boas horas de sono finalizando os detalhes da apresentação do projeto e contrato. 

A noite já estava alta quando uma leve batida soou em sua porta e um Sehun apressado adentrou sua sala, os braços completamente ocupados com uma pilha de documentos que traziam mais um pesadelo para si naquele final de dia. 

– Achei que já estivesse em casa a essa hora. Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

– Temos um  _ probleminha _ . – sua voz soou quase irônica e Junmyeon apenas suspirou desanimado. – Parece que teve um erro nos cálculos de orçamento da construção depois do reajuste feito pela Korea Trade, precisamos revisar os custos e atualizar os balancetes esta noite. Tudo antes da reunião amanhã. 

– Você tá brincando, não é? 

Sehun mordeu os lábios e acenou um não tímido com a cabeça, fazendo o moreno mais velho passar as mãos nos fios, os desalinhando completamente e suspirando de frustração.

– Eu vou pular da janela.

O Oh depositou os papéis sob a escrivaninha e sorriu para Junmyeon, logo circulando a mesa e dedilhando seus dedos em seus ombros, dando início a uma massagem improvisada ali mesmo e fazendo cada canto do corpo do Kim se eriçar.

– Eu vou ficar para te ajudar com isso, não se preocupe. Mas sim, provavelmente vamos ter de virar a noite. 

– Mas você não tinha um encontro hoje?

As mãos nos seus ombros deram uma pausa e um suspiro soou. 

– Eu adiei para outro dia, expliquei a situação.

O arqueio da sobrancelha junto ao crispar de lábios de Junmyeon foi inevitável, logo seguido de um pigarreio.

_ –  _ Ele parece ser bem compreensivo.

– Sim, ele é. 

Junmyeon virou-se abruptamente para o garoto que lhe encarou por debaixo da cascata de fios, mantendo seus dedos firmemente presos aos ombros do mais velho. O objetivo era falar alguma coisa ao perceber os olhos confusos do outro, porém não foi rápido o suficiente.

– Meu deus, que nojo. – Os dois pares de olhos se desgrudaram e voltaram-se para o figura silenciosa parada na porta, os braços cruzados e um sorriso sacana nos lábios. – Vocês parecem um casal, sabia?

Sehun tirou suas mãos dos ombros do amigo e se afastou em direção ao sofá de recepção e Junmyeon revirou os olhos enquanto girava sua cadeira de volta à posição original. 

– Estamos nos preparando para arrumar uns documentos que o departamento financeiro mandou voltar.

Jongdae suspirou e entrou na sala também, sentando-se ao lado de Sehun. 

– Soube disso e eu até ficaria para ajudar, mas tenho de estar em Busan daqui três horas, então boa sorte pra vocês. 

Junmyeon dirigiu um sorriso cínico para o amigo.

– Você é tão desaforado.

Jongdae riu.

– Você sabe que seu departamento jurídico viraria um caos sem mim. – Deu de ombros e se ergueu. – Na verdade, eu só passei aqui para te lembrar da reunião de amanhã com a Korea Trade e se precisarem de alguma coisa, estou disponível para chamadas em qualquer horário.

Junmyeon assentiu com as palavra do amigo.

– Okay, obrigada pela sua preocupação com a minha única obrigação nessa empresa, Kim Jongdae. – Jongdae fez uma careta e sorriu soberbo, Junmyeon simplesmente suspirou. – Eu vou ao banheiro tirar as lentes e passar uma água no rosto e depois podemos começar Sehun. 

– Quando eu estiver no carro vou pedir uma pizza pra vocês aproveitarem a noite de… _ trabalho. _

Junmyeon bufou e seguiu para seu banheiro de forma a esconder o enrubescer que subiu por seu rosto e Sehun lançou um olhar torto para Jongdae, que simplesmente deu de ombros e se retirou da sala, murmurando um breve  _ “Não está mais aqui quem falou”. _

  
  


Assim como disse, Jongdae realmente pediu uma pizza grande de pepperoni para os amigos que viraram a noite trabalhando. Logo, trocaram a grande escrivaninha de Junmyeon pela mesa de centro do ambiente de recepção da sala, se acomodando no tapete felpudo, perdidos entre vários papéis, marcadores de páginas, balanços financeiros, pedaços de pizza e café, com a tela do notebook de ambos brilhando em meio a iluminação fraca da sala. 

Quando a madrugada já estava para acabar, com os primeiros raios de sol surgindo pela vista panorâmica da sala do executivo para toda cidade, Sehun finalmente finalizou as arrumações necessárias nos documentos, restando apenas as revisões finais que o outro fazia nas planilhas. Fechou seu notebook e voltou seus olhos para Junmyeon que ainda se concentrava nas últimas finalizações dos papéis em suas mãos, seus olhos estavam escondidos atrás das lentes grossas de seus óculos grau, os fios de cabelo tão comumente alinhados se encontravam numa bagunça de emaranhados castanhos que, mesmo desarrumados, deixavam-o charmoso. Sehun vira e mexe desviava os olhos de seus enormes balanços e planilhas durante a madrugada para observar o homem a sua frente, o vinco entre as sobrancelhas que demonstrava o quão concentrado estava nas palavras, porém, não esperava que o par de olhos redondos se erguesse e o encontrassem fitando a si.

– Está tudo bem?

O mais novo tentou abaixar os olhos para as planilhas na sua mão, porém o disfarce foi lento demais e Sehun acabou rindo ao sentir seu rosto enrubescer.

– Nada… É… Só que você fica bonito com o cabelo assim? – a afirmação soou como uma pergunta e Sehun mordeu os lábios, principalmente quando Junmyeon lhe jogou um olhar confuso. – Tipo… Mais informal e despojado.

Junmyeon pousou as folhas que lia na mesinha de centro e sorriu, levantando os dedos para entre os fios de cabelo desarrumados.

– Sério? Eu já pensei em parar de usar aquele monte de gel, mas eu acho que ficaria… Estranho. 

Sehun se inclinou e passou seus dedos entre os fios do mais velho, sentindo a suavidade deles sob seus dedos. 

– Não, você fica lindo com ele assim. 

E lá estava de novo, aquela sensação estranha na boca do estômago, o formigamento que subia para seu peito.

_ Infarto? _

E era quase como se ele não conseguisse sentir ou ter noção do espaço em torno de si, como se o vento, o ar e tudo deixasse de existir, como se só houvesse um grande vácuo, um vácuo onde estava ele, Sehun e os primeiros raios da manhã beijando a pele dourada do garoto a sua frente. 

Foi quase involuntário quando seus dedos foram de encontro aos de Sehun, sentindo os dígitos quentes contra os seus. 

Ele era perfeito. 

Porém, como um corte súbito em tudo a sua volta, o toque de mensagem de seu celular soou na sala, fazendo o Kim se esquivar do amigo e pegar seu aparelho.

– Anna quer saber se eu preciso de mais alguma coisa, eu pedi para ela passar em casa e pegar uma muda de roupa limpa para a reunião. – digitou rapidamente uma resposta e voltou seus olhos para Sehun. – Acho que já finalizamos tudo que tinha para ser finalizado, então quer sair para tomar um café? Tem uma  _ delicatessen _ muito boa no fim da rua.

Sehun sorriu.

– Vamos, eu só preciso trocar de roupa por uma muda reserva que eu deixo no meu escritório. 

Junmyeon esperou, pacientemente, Sehun ir para sua sala e trocar suas roupas, até ofereceu o banheiro da sua, mas o mais novo disse que voltaria para casa na hora do almoço e que estava confortável, pois tinha tomado banho antes de ir para a sala de Junmyeon na noite anterior. Logo o outro estava pronto e  _ impecável  _ como sempre, nem parecia que havia virado a noite trabalhando. Junmyeon somente escovou os dentes e jogou uma água no rosto e logo seguiu com Sehun para fora do prédio, com seu estômago embrulhado de fome. Conversaram animadamente durante o caminho, cumprimentando polidamente todos os funcionários que já estavam começando seu expediente tão cedo e que normalmente, ele não tinha a oportunidade de ver. 

Porém, quando chegaram na recepção, foram surpreendidos por uma voz grave, profunda e animada. 

– Sehun!

Os dois rapazes viraram o rosto em direção a voz e se depararam com uma figura, alta e morena andando na direção deles, o corpo coberto por um terno perfeito e sob medida, os passos elegantes e nas mãos uma enorme sacola de papel pardo. 

Sehun parecia surpreso em ver a figura e Junmyeon simplesmente franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto observava o homem se aproximar e por uma de suas mãos sob a cintura do mais novo.

_ Inconveniente.  _

– Yeonghee? – soou mais como uma pergunta do que uma exclamação. – O que você está fazendo aqui… Essa hora?

O Yeonghee sorriu, um sorriso ladino traiçoeiro que fez as sobrancelhas de Junmyeon vincarem ainda mais. 

– Já que você não pode ir ontem, eu pensei em vir mais cedo e trazer um café da manhã pra gente – Ergueu a mão na qual estava a sacola. – Você me deve. 

Sehun estava estático, não conseguia esboçar uma reação que não fosse arregalar os olhos, porém logo se livrou do torpor e voltou seu olhar para Junmyeon que parecia uma figura completamente alheia a situação que se passava.

Ontem? 

Park Yeonghee?

– Vocês se conhecem?

Yeonghee voltou seus olhos para o Kim, quase como se somente reparasse na sua presença ali naquele momento. 

–  _ Oh,  _ não esperava te ver aqui Junmyeon.

– Eu entenderia essa surpresa, se essa não fosse a  _ minha  _ empresa. – franziu as sobrancelhas. – E o que você está fazendo aqui? Faltam duas horas para a reunião.

– Sehun não pode ir no nosso jantar ontem por conta do trabalho, então achei que seria cordial lhe trazer um café da manhã, já que viria para a reunião de qualquer maneira.

O Kim voltou seu olhar entre o Park e o Oh. Sehun parecia, simplesmente um tanto constrangido com a situação, enquanto Yeonghee mantinha um sorriso ladino nos lábios. 

– Foi com ele que você jantou quando estava no Japão?

Sehun separou os lábios para responder ao amigo, porém Yeonghee se adiantou. 

– Sim, e foi uma companhia tão agradável que fiz questão de convidá-lo pra sair novamente, espero que não seja um problema. – Voltou seu sorriso para Sehun, ignorando a presença do Kim novamente. – Podemos comer na sua sala ou em algum lugar que goste. Essa cafeteria é perfeita e quanto mais fresco melhor. 

Sehun voltou um olhar assustado para Junmyeon, quase como se procurasse nas feições do mais velho o que deveria fazer naquela situação. 

– Na verd…

– Espero que aproveitem o café de vocês. 

Junmyeon interrompeu, pegando seu celular do bolso, recebendo uma careta de Sehun como resposta

– Mas nós não iríamos visitar aquela…

– Kyungsoo me enviou uma mensagem para tomar café com ele numa cafeteria perto do hospital. – ergueu o celular em reflexo. – Espero que fiquem a vontade e até daqui a pouco.

Sorriu e Sehun assentiu, seus olhos ficando praticamente opacos enquanto se voltava para Yeonghee e pegando a sacola das mãos do rapaz.

– Então, acho que podemos ir para minha sala, Yeonghee.

Junmyeon assentiu para ambos e logo seguiu para fora do prédio, sem dar um olhar sequer para trás ou reparando na sensação incômoda na boca de seu estômago. 

  
  


|||

  
  


No final, Junmyeon tomou café da manhã sozinho e voltou para a empresa somente às vésperas do horário da reunião. Sua cabeça pesava, porém tudo correu perfeitamente bem desde a apresentação do projeto, balancetes e derivados por ambas as partes. Sehun estava especialmente afiado e brilhante enquanto fazia sua apresentação com aqueles vários gráficos que Junmyeon nem se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção e ao final de ambos os representantes se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão após, finalmente assinarem os papéis, que firmava a parceria. 

– Bom, os assuntos remanescentes ficam sob responsabilidade dos presidentes. – Yeonghee sorriu. – Meu pai está animado em jantar com a Senhora Kim. 

– Fico feliz que nossos pais se dêem tão bem, espero que essa relação se reflita conosco no futuro. 

Anna parou ao lado de Junmyeon, sinalizando silenciosamente para ele que precisava falar consigo, o fazendo seguir até si e deixando Yeonghee livre para cumprimentar Sehun sobre sua ótima apresentação. 

– Me dei a liberdade de ligar para sua mãe e avisar sobre os sucesso da reunião e ela falou para ligar para ela assim que possível para poder te parabenizar. – sorriu. – E você não tem muita coisa para fazer agora a tarde, somente uma reunião com o departamento jurídico e depois pode ir para casa descansar, desmarquei suas reuniões menos importante, sei que está cansado. 

Junmyeon abriu um enorme sorriso para Anna, porém seus olhos hora ou outra voltavam-se para a dupla que mantinha um diálogo acalorado e seguiu jogando leves olhadas enquanto saia da sala de reuniões, quase tropeçando no caminho, como se fosse possível enxergar os dois do longo corredor ou através das grandes persianas de sua sala. Quando já havia desistido um Sehun, um tanto afobado, abriu a porta da sala.

– Hey, quer almoçar depois? – Perguntou sem se desencostar do batente da porta recém aberta, os lábios se repuxando em um sorriso meio torto e ansioso, os olhos brilhando em antecipação. – Eu meio que estou te devendo por causa de hoje mais cedo e podemos aproveitar e comemorar. Me recomendaram um restaurante tailandês ótimo aqui perto e eu adoraria ir com  _ você. _

Junmyeon surpreendeu-se com o convite por algum motivo desconhecido, pois saírem juntos no horário do almoço e explorar algum restaurante de Seoul era um programa comum para os dois e talvez se não fosse o embrulho que tomava seu estômago naquele momento, se tivesse observado os dedos do mais novo se torcerem uns nos outros de ansiedade, o brilho nervoso nos orbes escuros ou se seus olhos não fossem e voltassem toda hora da figura que saia da sala de reuniões e vinha lentamente em direção a eles, – quase como se Yeonghee reconhecesse que a sala de Junmyeon era um ambiente arriscado demais para se cruzar – o Kim teria aceitado o pedido e ignorado completamente o enorme desespero que subiu por seu peito, se juntando ao peso de seu estômago e formando um sabor amargo no fundo de sua garganta. 

– Oh… Eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver e não vou poder ir.

– Sem problemas, poderíamos jantar então? 

– Eu acho… Que não vai dar. 

E mesmo para Junmyeon foi possível ver a decepção de Sehun cair como uma grande elefante ali mesmo, o nervosismo de seus olhos indo e sendo substituído por uma frustração quase palpável.

O mais novo engoliu em seco, as sobrancelhas se franzindo, enquanto sua mente pensava rápido em uma frase para elaborar.

– Junmyeon… Se você… Se você ficou incomodado comigo e com o Yeonghee, eu…

– Não. – negou com a cabeça. – Está tudo bem… Eu não tenho  _ nada  _ haver com isso. Na verdade eu acho que você poderia aproveitar e chamar ele para almoçar, afinal fui eu que atrapalhei seu encontro ontem.

Sehun ficou alguns segundos encarando o mais velho, o rosto sendo atravessado por diversas emoções – chateação? – antes de abrir um sorriso sem graça e acenar para o amigo. 

Sehun pareceu travar por alguns segundos antes de voltar seus olhos para o Park que ainda se mantinha ali, encostado em uma das pilastras do corredor, longe demais para ouvir alguma coisa, porém ainda próximo o suficiente para ter sua presença notada até mesmo de dentro da sala.

–  _ Okay. –  _ seus olhos foram e voltaram, seu rosto também, seus olhos pescando cada detalhe a sua volta antes de finalmente dar de ombros. – A gente se vê depois.

| | | 

O resto da semana seguiu um tanto estranha entre Sehun e Junmyeon. O mais velho parecia fugir do mais novo aonde quer que o visse e quando a presença mútua era indispensável, uma áurea de desconforto rondava o ambiente, o que levou aos diversos furos que um ou outro dava em eventos.

E assim dezembro seguiu até as vésperas do Natal. Seul estava iluminada, brilhante e agitada, os casais ocupavam as ruas e Junmyeon permanecia com sua expressão de pura frustração enquanto os empregados corriam de um lado para o outro em sua casa com taças, garrafas de vinho, champanhe e bandejas indo e voltando da cozinha, enquanto a decoradora fixava os últimos detalhes. A festa nem havia começado e a sua vontade de cancelar tudo de última hora estava ali desde a manhã e só aumentou quando seu apartamento se lotou de pessoas bonitas, sorridentes e entusiasmadas conforme a virada do dia vinte e cinco estava por vir.

Logo avistou Jongin, Kyungsoo e Jongdae atirados em um dos sofás de sua varanda e resolveu se encaixar entre o trio.

– Eu ainda acho surreal o tanto de gente que você conhece, – riu Kyungsoo, virando o champanhe em sua mãe de uma vez. – Eu acho que nunca vi tanta gente na minha vida.

Junmyeon deu de ombros.

– Metade dessas pessoas estão aqui porque a Anna me obrigou, vive me lembrando como sou obrigado a manter laços sociais estreitos. – Junmyeon bufou, tomando outro gole da taça e vinho que estava em sua mão desde o começo da noite, a taça era enchida periodicamente e, definitivamente, era o motivo dele já estar altíssimo. – Sabe porquê Sehun não apareceu ainda?

– Ele foi na festa de Park Yeonghee antes de vir pra cá. – Kyungsoo deu de ombros, mal reparando no franzir de sobrancelhas que Junmyeon deu. – Ele falou que em meia hora estaria aqui. Ele sabe que você ficaria chateado caso não viesse. Aliás, o que rolou para estar essa guerra fria entre vocês, hein?

Junmyeon deu de ombros.

– Nada, só não estamos nos vendo muito frequentemente. 

– Vocês trabalham na mesma empresa a um andar de distância.

– O elevador quebrou, Kyungsoo. – Junmyeon levantou o tom de voz involuntariamente, o que rendeu um arquear de sobrancelhas de Kyungsoo e uma risada baixa. – Minha taça está vazia a tempo demais, vou pegar mais vinho. Quer também? 

O Do negou com a cabeça e assim Junmyeon seguiu a passos pouco firmes de volta para dentro, em direção a cozinha, onde as bebidas estavam dispostas sob sua enorme bancada. Serviu uma quantidade um tanto mais generosa do que devia e virou mais rápido do que devia. 

_ “Você é patético” _ sua consciência gritou para si a cada vez que Sehun e Yeonghee compartilhando sorrisos enormes passavam por sua mente. Não que houvesse algo que pudesse fazer sobre isso, ele não era dono de Sehun e o impedir de seguir com qualquer que seja seu relacionamento com a pessoa que mais lhe desagradava no mundo não era algo correto para seus padrões. 

– Junmyeon? 

O Kim foi arrancado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a conhecida voz soar em suas costas e ao se virar deparou-se com Kang Siyeon parada na porta de sua cozinha, o corpo envolto em um casaco vermelho brilhante, os olhos castanhos 

pequenos em duas meia luas, os cabelos castanhos presos em um coque apertado e as mãos firmes em volta de uma sacola vermelha e preta brilhante. 

Ela estava perfeita como sempre. 

– Yeonnie?

No final Junmyeon não deveria ter ficado surpreso de sua mãe ter convidado sua ex namorada para sua festa, mesmo que o término tenha acontecido recentemente, pois sensatez parecia ser uma palavra um tanto quanto longe de seu vocabulário, porém, mesmo assim, Siyeon pareceu achar graça no convite e até trouxe uma gravata de presente para Junmyeon. 

– Lembro da ultima vez que viajamos pra França, você tinha dito que havia gostado dessa, então já que voltei pra lá semana passada, dei a sorte de achar modelos disponíveis. Lembro que você falou que gostou dela porque Sehun disse você ficaria bonito com essa cor. – Sorriu, enquanto Junmyeon passava seus dedos entre a gravata vinho, com leves listras num tom mais claro. – Por falar em Sehun, não o vi junto com o resto dos rapazes. Ele está por aqui? Queria poder me despedir dele também.

Junmyeon ergueu os olhos da gravata e voltou-se para a garota novamente. 

– Despedir?

Siyeon acenou.

– Eu vou me mudar para Marselha antes da virada do ano. Consegui abrir meu atelier por lá e estou muito animada. 

Siyeon vinha de uma longa família de políticos que construíram a Coreia do século XX a viram se separar e prosperaram na República Sul Coreano, foi uma completa surpresa para todos quando ao invès de seguir para a recorrente graduação em direito, ela fugiu para as Artes Plásticas e História da Arte. Passou grande parte dos últimos anos sendo Consultora – foi numa exposição de um de seus clientes que ela e Junmyeon se conheceram – porém, seu grande sonho era criar e Junmyeon sabia disso. Sabia também que sua partida ocorreria uma hora ou outra, então não foi uma surpresa quando cerca de quatro meses antes ela pediu o fim de seu relacionamento, pois não o via como uma parte significativa de sua vida no futuro. 

Diferente da arte e da França. 

Junmyeon terminou de virar a taça de vinho que pegou enquanto a amiga falava, logo abriu um sorriso, estendendo os braços e erguendo Siyeon em um abraço apertado. 

– Eu estou muito feliz por você Yeonnie. 

E ele realmente estava. 

– Espero que você venha me visitar na inauguração, senão for eu vou ficar chateada. – Disse, ao finalmente ser posta no chão.

– Com certeza estarei lá. – Junmyeon deu uma leve beliscada em uma das bochechas da garota. – Quer alguma bebida? Temos uma variedade enorme de vinhos aqui.

– Você está claramente bêbado, então com certeza a variedade de vinhos deve estar ótima. 

O Kim se virou para encher as taças, porém quando terminou de encher a de Siyeon avistou Sehun parado na porta da cozinha, quase como se ponderasse se devia entrar ou não, mas antes que pudesse desistir a voz de Siyeon o alcançou em um susto.

– Sehun!

O Oh abriu um sorriu e se aproximou dos outros dois. Siyeon o ofereceu uma bebida também e logo começou a fazer perguntas sobre como andava sua vida, que Sehun respondeu timidamente. 

– Eu estava na casa de um amigo, mas passei pra desejar feliz natal pro pessoal para não ficarem chateados comigo. – Sorriu e Junmyeon torceu os lábios, dando outro longo gole em sua taça. – Mas eu já vou embora, estou meio cansado para aguentar até a meia noite. 

Siyeon fez um bico e lamentou, logo intimidando Sehun a visitá-la na França quando inaugurasse sua galeria, o que Junmyeon achou graça, visto que ambos nunca haviam sido tão próximos quanto ela era com Kyungsoo e Jongdae, por exemplo. 

Logo Sehun murmurou um “Feliz Natal” para ambos, se despediu e apressou-se para ir embora, deixando Siyeon falando animadamente sobre como foram os preparativos de sua decisão e tudo que já havia preparado em sua última viagem à França. Ela já estava um tanto alta, mas estava longe de estar podre que nem Junmyeon estava depois de virar uma garrafa de vinho inteirinha. 

“Siyeon, eu preciso resolver uma coisa, rapidinho”

Mal deu tempo da garota responder e já correu para fora da cozinha e do apartamento, indo em direção aos elevadores e apertando ansiosamente os botões. Logo entrou na máquina metálica, seus pensamentos nublados enquanto uma vertigem aparecia timidamente em seu estômago, aumentava enquanto os números baixavam e ele se aproximava do térreo. Quando a porta se abriu para o hall do prédio vazio, Junmyeon não precisou de muito esforço para ver Sehun parado do lado de fora, o corpo encolhido dentro do casaco, os pés batendo ansiosamente no chão enquanto parecia esperar algum táxi, com alguma sorte. 

– Sehun? – O moreno virou-se para si, seus ouvidos logo captando a voz completamente embargada de Junmyeon e percebendo que o amigo estava bêbado. – Por que você está bravo comigo?

O mas novo correu em direção ao amigo, as sobrancelhas se franzindo com o questionamento. 

– Você está bêbado Junmyeon, o melhor que pode fazer agora é subir e ir dormir, não deve ter noção do que está falando. 

Junmyeon torceu os lábios. Ele tinha noção do que estava falando,  _ completa _ noção.

– Primeiro você não fala comigo, começa a andar com o Yeonghee e…

– Você mesmo disse que não se importava que eu estivesse saindo com ele. Se te incomodava porque você mentiu?

– Não era muito difícil de perceber.

– Infelizmente, eu não fui abençoado com a capacidade de ler mentes ou adivinhar as coisas, Junmyeon. – Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos, bagunçando-os em puro estresse. – Olha, se eu soubesse que vocês se conheciam e se  _ odiavam _ eu te garanto que eu nem teria aceitado o convite para jantar dele...

– Mas você aceitou. – interrompeu. – Aceitou e eu fiquei com tanta  _ inveja… _ Quase como se ele só quisesse me provocar indo atrás justo de  _ você. _

O Kim encostou um dedo acusatório no peito de Sehun e aquela cena soava quase patética se alguém visse de fora.

Sehun suspirou, as palavras ganhando um tom que não deveria em seus ouvidos e o desarmando completamente.

Não conseguiria ficar bravo com Junmyeon depois de ouvir aquilo.

– Junmyeon, está frio e você está bêbado, o melhor é você…

E Sehun não pode terminar a frase, não quando os lábios de Junmyeon se chocaram tão fortemente contra o seus, quase como se quisessem rasgá-los junto com o frio daquela véspera de Natal. Foi de forma automaticamente que Junmyeon circundou seus braços no pescoço de Sehun – que era mais alto do que ele gostaria de admitir – o beijo se aprofundando levemente e seu estômago se agitando tal como uma centrífuga, principalmente quando Sehun levou suas mãos até a cintura dele. 

Ambos pareciam estar alheios ao fato de que estavam no hall de entrada do prédio, vulneráveis a vista de qualquer um que passasse ali naquele momento, porém nada poderia interromper o frenesi que percorria o corpo do Kim, nem a agitação de seu estômago, a vertigem ou o forte enjoo que subia por sua garganta. 

Junmyeon afastou-se de Sehun abruptamente, seus olhos procurando pelos do mais novo que lhe encarou de volta com uma grande confusão no olhar.

– Desculpe.

E essas foram as únicas palavras de Junmyeon antes de virar todo o conteúdo de seu estômago nos sapatos lustrados e bonitos de Oh Sehun.

  
  
  
  


Junmyeon acordou com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Sentia como se um elefante estivesse sentado em sua cabeça a noite inteira. Tomou a aspirina e o copo d'água que havia na sua mesa de cabeceira sem pestanejar. 

Sua casa estava arrumada – Anna provavelmente ficou responsável em chamar a equipe de limpeza pela manhã como sempre fazia e ainda lidar com um chefe desmaiado de bêbado, que era uma novidade na vida dela.

Junmyeon fez uma anotação mental de dar-lhe outro aumento antes da virada do ano.

No fim, passou o dia de natal sozinho, pois Jongdae, Kyungsoo e Jongin foram visitar suas respectivas famílias, Junmyeon havia dispensado Anna pelo resto do ano, sua mãe havia viajado para o Japão na noite anterior e logo lhe fez uma chamada para desejar Feliz Natal e se desculpar por não ter conseguido se despedir antes de ir – Junmyeon estava tão perturbado que nem se lembrou de reclamar pelo convite dado, inconvenientemente, para Siyeon – e Sehun… Sehun passou o resto da semana sem olhar na sua cara, Junmyeon estava sem a mínima coragem de ir puxar conversa, o que resultou em um saindo constrangidamente do ambiente que o outro estivesse, limitando as conversas o máximo que pudessem. 

A reação do mais novo era compreensível, principalmente depois do acontecimento da noite de Natal, porém Junmyeon não pode deixar de se sentir  _ decepcionado,  _ mesmo que toda aquela situação tivesse sido ocasionada pela sua imprudência. Mas que imprudência  _ maravilhosa,  _ mal conseguia esquecer como era ter o calor de Sehun indo da ponta de seus dedos até cada átomo de seu corpo, como era ter aqueles braços esguios em volta de sua cintura, não conseguiu evitar o suspiro que saiu de seus lábios.

Na última reunião do ano, ficou acordado uma viagem de Sehun até Jeju no dia primeiro de Janeiro para acertar alguns dados do orçamento junto a um representante da Korea Trade – se tudo desse certo, alguém longe de ser Park Yeonghee – e dessa forma, o Kim pensava que de alguma forma poderia abordar o mais novo e fingir que nada aconteceu.

No final, não conseguiu.

"Você é patético", pensou para si, "Completa e absurdamente patético".

Porém, na última sexta-feira do ano, quando a noite estava alta e Junmyeon já se preparava para se retirar de casa, um bater suave soou na porta, seguido pela entrada tímida de Sehun após receber um aceno positivo de Junmyeon. O Oh encostou-se na porta fechada, seus olhos se estreitando ao fitar Junmyeon sentado em sua mesa, surpreso em ver o amigo ali.

– Preciso que você assine estes papéis antes que eu vá pra Jeju. 

Estendeu a pasta pra Junmyeon que a pegou da forma mais tensa que pode, – patético – logo a pousando na pilha crescente de documentos em sua escrivaninha após uma breve olhadela. 

– Oh, vou providenciar que esteja assinado antes que você saia.

Um sorriso tímido cortou os lábios de Junmyeon, mas ele apenas se desfez quando um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente, até ser quebrado por Sehun.

– Gostaria de jantar? 

A perguntou pegou Junmyeon desprevenido e o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo com a voz foi inevitável. 

– Não acho que tenha muitos restaurantes abertos a essa ho...

– Na verdade isso é uma desculpa pra ver se você  _ finalmente  _ volta a falar comigo e para de me ignorar.

Junmyeon franziu as sobrancelhas, fingindo-se de desentendido. 

– Eu não estava te ignorando.

Sim, ele estava ignorando Sehun. 

Um riso forçado partiu dos lábios do mais novo naquele momento, sua cabeça se abaixando para seus pés, deixando Junmyeon, unicamente, com a visão de seus ombros se mexendo.

– Okay, então você não está me ignorando. – Se desencostou da porta e andou até a mesa de Junmyeon, puxando uma das cadeiras e se sentando logo a frente do mais velho, cujas sobrancelhas se franziam com mais intensidade a cada ofego que saia de seus lábios. – Por que você fez aquilo no Natal?

Junmyeon se ergueu, seus pés o conduzindo diretamente a mesa no canto de sua sala onde se encontrava as bebidas, logo se servindo de uma dose generosa de whisky – ele odiava aquilo – e virando de uma só vez. 

– A gente não precisa discutir sobre isso.

– Então, você vai fazer como todo adulto bem resolvido e fugir da conversa. – As palavras foram praticamente cuspidas em deboche, o que fez Junmyeon se virar para Sehun novamente. – Eu esperava mais de você  _ Senhor Kim. _

– Por que você está insistindo tanto nisso? – o tom de voz de Junmyeon subiu uma oitava inconscientemente. – Por que eu tenho de me explicar? 

– Por que você está bravo? Foi  _ você  _ que me beijou e causou tudo isso. – Sua voz não estava mais brava, seu tom baixou e tremulou na frase seguinte. – Eu estava muito bem  _ todos  _ esse anos antes de você… Eu estava bem sem  _ saber _ como era. Eu estava bem todos esse anos pra você vir e fazer  _ isso.  _

A tensão nos músculos de Junmyeon se dissipou ao ver o brilho que tomou os olhos de Sehun naquele momento e como o mais novo estava tão confuso quanto ele. 

– Sehun…

– Quem começou com isso foi você. Se tivesse me dito desde o começo que Yeonghee era algo que te incomodava eu teria me afastado dele, porque você sempre seria minha prioridade e eu não faria algo que pudesse te incomodar. – Deu de ombros. – Mas agora não importa, porque no fim das contas eu  _ gosto _ dele e se você tem algum problema com isso, ele é somente  _ seu _ daqui pra frente.

_ Gostar. _

Aquela palavra se impregnou entre todos os neurônios de Junmyeon naquele momento e ele bufou, uma raiva desconhecida surgindo e tomando conta de si.

– Fico muito feliz que vocês estejam se entendendo. – As palavras saíram carregadas de uma ironia atípica do Kim, o que pegou Sehun desprevenido também. – Devo fazer o que, agora? Te chamar de Senhor Park? Eu posso pedir um banquete particular pra vocês comerem na sua sala como vocês fazem toda vez que ele vem aqui. Seria uma  _ honra. _

– Você tem noção do quão patético você está soando agora? 

_ Sim. _

– Não. 

Sehun manteve seus olhos focados nas feições do mais velho como se esperasse mais uma leva de palavras estúpidas e quando percebeu que ela não viria, somente suspirou.

– Ótimo. – ergueu-se. – Você é um completo idiota e eu não quero estar olhando para sua cara hoje.. Nem tão cedo.

Junmyeon deu ombros

– Ótimo. – deixou seu copo sob a mesa. – Não é como se eu fizesse questão, também.

– Que bom, porque eu não me importo.

Dito isso, ergue-se e se adiantou para fora da sala, batendo a porta ao sair e deixando um Junmyeon frustrado para trás. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon decidiu ficar enfurnado em casa na véspera do Ano Novo depois de se remoer durante o resto da semana sobre sua cena patética com Sehun e, dessa forma, furando a tradicional festa de Reveillon de Kyungsoo, ficando enrolado entre as cobertas comendo frango frito a delivery e cerveja.

A ideia parecia boa em sua cabeça, era só ignorar a enxurrada de chamadas de Kyungsoo – provavelmente, com o objetivo de xingar até sua sétima geração de descendentes – depois de enviar uma mensagem comunicando sua ausência.

_ “Não é como se ele fosse vir até aqui me bater. Não hoje, pelo menos.” _

Porém, duvidou da própria afirmação quando cerca das oito da noite a campainha de sua casa tocou e sua grande surpresa foi não encontrar Kyungsoo segurando um pedaço de madeira e sim sua mãe.

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram automaticamente ao se deparar com a mulher de cabelos escuros parada na porta de seu apartamento com um leve sorriso nos lábios finos 

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sua mãe nunca o visitava. Ela odiava a cidade, odiava prédios e a primeira coisa que fez ao deixar Junmyeon como CEO da empresa foi se retirar para sua casa mais afastada da cidade possível, resumindo sua participação a somente assinar documentos que lhe eram enviados, então era uma grande surpresa vê-la parada na porta com a expressão serena de sempre.

– Nenhum “Oi” ou “Boa Noite, como vai mamãe?” – sorriu para o filho. – E não, eu só precisava falar com você.

Um grande ponto de interrogação poderia ser desenhado no rosto de Junmyeon naquele momento.

– Mãe, a Senhora veio do Japão de última hora  _ só  _ pra falar comigo? – riu. – O que você quer falar? Você não está morrendo, está?

Kim Jihae riu e abriu espaço para adentrar o apartamento do filho, já se dirigindo a sala e sentando-se, seus olhos correndo minuciosamente pelo cômodo como se julgasse toda a bagunça que estava vendo ali, desde as cobertas espalhadas até as latas de cerveja.

– Eu só queria poder ver e conversar com você antes da virada do ano, tem alguma coisa errada nisso? – Deu de ombros e Junmyeon riu. Realmente, não havia nada de errado, sua mãe nunca fizera o tipo carrasca que não se importava com o único filho, somente nunca teve muito tempo por conta do trabalho e das viagens. Como consequência, estavam acostumados em manter um “relacionamento a distância”, com encontros mínimos durante o ano. – Estava conversando com umas amigas sobre nossos filhos e senti saudades de você.

Junmyeon somente concordou, não tão convencido, mas deixou passar. Ofereceu algo para a mão beber, que limitou-se a um copo de água com gás e limão e se sentou ao lado da mãe enquanto ela bebericava, ainda um tanto receoso com suas justificativas.

– Não estou te convencendo com isso de sentir sua falta, né? – Junmyeon negou com a cabeça, os lábios contorcidos num sorriso divertido que fizeram Jihae revirar os olhos. – Na verdade, eu realmente queria falar com você.

Junmyeon negou com a cabeça lentamente, um sorriso rasgando os cantos de seus lábios ao ver a mãe suspirar.

– Eu não estou duvidando do seu amor por mim, eu juro. Mas eu, realmente, não acho que você viajaria de última hora só por isso.

O olhar de Jihae foi tomado por uma indignação temporária que foi quebrado por uma risada gostosa que partiu de seus lábios. 

– Eu acho que isso me tira da lista ‘Mãe do Ano’. Mas você está certo, eu voltei porque eu fiquei remoendo uma coisinha durante esses dias e eu não acho que eu vá conseguir virar o ano com tanta coisa na cabeça. – Deu um gole em sua água, antes de colocá-la na mesa de centro novamente e voltar os olhos para o filho. – Antes de viajar no natal eu resolvi passar no seu apartamento e falar com você e eu meio que vi você e o Sehun se beijando… E depois você vomitando no sapato dele. 

Nenhum músculo no rosto de Junmyeon se moveu após as palavra da mais velha, somente sua respiração parando e seu rosto adquirindo um tom vermelho gradual, tal qual uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Um minuto depois e Junmyeon ainda não se sentia em condições de esboçar uma reação, porém deu uma leve piscada de olhos.

– Sério?

A mulher acenou.

– Não precisa fazer essa cara, eu não estou brava. Pelo menos, não brava com você. – Riu soprado. – Eu fiquei porque eu nunca vi você olhar para nenhuma das suas namoradas daquele jeito e, coincidentemente, todas elas foram arranjadas por  _ mim.  _ E coincidentemente uma delas estava na sua lista porque eu fui a pessoa mais inconveniente do mundo e convidei ela para ir pra lá. 

– Se serve de consolo ela só foi se despedir porque vai se mudar para Marselha. 

Jihae riu e deu de ombros. 

– Eu só não quero que você viva a sua vida às custas das minhas expectativas em cima de você, e nisso eu penso que se eu tivesse conversado com você, te escutado mais, você já teria uma noção mais clara disso. – Suspirou. – Não vou dizer que nunca pensei na possibilidade de você gostar de rapazes também, eu até pensei isso na época que o Kyungsoo apareceu namorando aquele garoto branco americano estranho…

– John.

– Ele mesmo. Mas você apareceu namorando a Stephanie e eu pensei “Oh, então esta tudo bem.” – Junmyeon ouvia cada palavra que partia dos lábios da mãe com completa atenção. – Bom, o que eu quero dizer é que está tudo bem pra mim; eu vou estar feliz, contanto que você esteja feliz  _ também.  _ E eu não vou ganhar o prêmio de “Mãe do Ano” por dizer isso, mas é o que eu sinto. 

Jihae sorriu para Junmyeon que retribuiu com um sorriso igualmente brilhante. 

– Bom, se serve de consolo, eu era apaixonadinho pela Stephanie, então você não errou em tudo. 

A mais velha deu um tapa no ombro do filho, que soltou uma grande gargalhada em resposta. 

– Fico feliz que esteja feliz com minha nova personalidade de “Mãe Moderna”.

– Oh, mas você sempre foi uma mãe moderna. – Junmyeon envolveu a mais velha em um abraço apertado, deixando um beijo estalado em suas bochechas e rindo quando ela torceu os lábios. – Obrigado, mãe. 

Fez um leve carinho no rosto do filho. 

– De nada. – Sorriu, mas logo em seguida soltou um longo suspiro, se desvencilhando do abraço do filho e se erguendo. – Agora eu vou ir embora. Não quero virar o ano no meio de um apartamento cheirando a frango frito e você,  _ claramente,  _ não quer virar comigo. Preciso de um copo de whisky e um chá para dormir. 

Jihae era uma mulher muito bonita, as poucas rugas em seu rosto denunciavam que tinha não muito mais de quarenta anos, e absolutamente nada evidenciava que estava prestes a chegar aos sessenta. Sempre foi uma mulher de sorrisos fáceis e, mesmo tendo uma personalidade um tanto controladora, ela não era uma pessoa difícil de conversar ou incompreensiva.

Talvez se tivesse falado com ela mais cedo, Junmyeon não estaria metido nesse tipo de situação. 

Se tivesse dito como já gostava de alguém.

Que já estava _ apaixonado  _ por alguém. 

Provavelmente estava apaixonado por Sehun desde o primeiro dia que o vira quatro anos antes e se tivesse falado com sua mãe, talvez tivesse admitido isso mais cedo.

Jihae e Junmyeon conversaram por mais algum tempo até a mais velha finalmente decidir que era hora de ir embora e se despedindo do filho com um leve beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

Junmyeon mal fechou a porta para sua mãe quando sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso, logo uma mensagem de Kyungsoo brilhou na tela do aparelho.

_ “Onde você ESTÁ???” _

Junmyeon sorriu, logo digitando a resposta.

_ “Estou a caminho” _

  
  
  


Kyungsoo morava a breves dez minutos de carro do apartamento de Junmyeon, na cobertura do apartamento que anteriormente pertencia aos seus pais, dado a si quando se formou na faculdade e os dois decidiram ir morar no Canadá. Mesmo sendo um tanto menor que o de Junmyeon, era o passaporte local de todos os amigos quando precisavam se reunir para conversar, se divertir ou, simplesmente, perturbar o Do para cozinhar para eles. 

Junmyeon abriu a porta do apartamento exatamente às nove e quarenta e oito da noite e logo se deparou com o mais novo numa acalorada, porém discreta, discussão com Jongin sobre o fato do menor não conseguir ficar parado e sempre estar correndo de um lado para o outro. 

– Se eles tiverem fome, tenho certeza que podem ir pra cozinha. – Ouviu Jongin murmurar. – Além de que, a maioria vai estar bêbada daqui a meia hora, eles nem vão estar ligando.

Kyungsoo se preparava para responder o namorado, porém avistou Junmyeon parado no batente da porta e abriu um sorriso, logo indo de encontro ao amigo e o puxando para adentrar o apartamento completamente, deixando Jongin de lado fazendo alguma careta com o rosto. 

E como Junmyeon esperava a casa estava cheia de pessoas usando as típicas roupas claras da virada de ano, sorridentes, virando taças de vinho, champanhe e whisky garganta abaixo. Kyungsoo arrastou o amigo até a varanda onde um Jongdae completamente bêbado se encontrava conversando animadamente com um grupo de colegas do trabalho do Do.

–  _ Junmyonnnn _ ! 

Jongdae jogou os braços por cima do amigo em um abraço torto e começou a dizer coisas inteligíveis enquanto o amigo somente acenava, porém os olhos de Junmyeon iam e voltavam do outro amigo. 

Logo Junmyeon dirigiu-se a um dos sofás dispostos ali, olhando em volta da varanda e até dentro do apartamento nada discretamente, porém nem sinal de Sehun.

– Meu deus me lembre de nunca mais fazer nenhum tipo de confraternização nesta casa. – Logo Kyungsoo sentou-se ao seu lado, tirando sua atenção do céu escuro para o amigo. – Eu nem gosto de gente, por que eu ainda faço essas coisas?

– Eu acho agradável ver essa gente bebendo vinho, champanhe e usando roupas que equivalem a renda mensal de uma família, por isso venho, não vai me dizer que você não gosta? – riu. – Além de que dentro de treze dias você vai estar enviando um convite de uma reunião entre amigos para comemorar o seu aniversário e do Jongin.

Kyungsoo fez uma careta de deboche, tomou a taça das mãos do amigo e virou o resto do vinho de uma só vez.

– Você fala de gente rica como se não fosse o único bilionário dentro dessa festa. – sorriu. – E pra sua informação, Jongin vai estar viajando, então não vou poder fazer nada.

Ambos riram gostosamente com aquele comentário, fazendo Junmyeon se lembrar o porque ele se dava tão bem com Kyungsoo, de tudo ser tão mais fácil quando estava na presença do amigo, como sempre foi assim, desde quando se conheceram no ensino médio e como mesmo cheio de carranca, o Do era um garoto de sorrisos fáceis e compreensivo.

– Sehun está com raiva de você ou algo do tipo? – Kyungsoo tentou puxar o assunto discretamente, porém nem tanto quanto esperava que fosse. – Ele falou que só ficaria até o horário que você chegasse, o que é estranho porque vocês agem como um casal recém casado e não como um prestes a assinar os papéis do divórcio. Não me diz que você realmente bateu no Yeonghee?

Junmyeon riu e negou com a cabeça.

– Não, eu… Acho que fui um babaca?

Junmyeon negou com a cabeça, um sorriso sem graça entortado em seus lábios, Kyungsoo suspirou e deu de ombros..

– Bom, quando você estiver pronto para falar… Estarei aqui.

Junmyeon acenou rindo, entrelaçando seu braço no de Kyungsoo e apoiando a cabeça no ombro do amigo, que olhou o relógio em seu pulso e suspirou.

– Venha me ajudar a pegar mais uma caixa de champanhe na dispensa, esse pessoal bebe demais e faltam dez minutos pra meia-noite. 

Junmyeon o seguiu para a cozinha, em seguida para a dispensa, a qual estava lotada até o teto de fardos de champanhe, vinho e algumas cervejas. Kyungsoo apontava para as caixas enquanto parecia refletir sobre quais deveria pegar.

– Tem certeza que esse pessoal vai tomar tudo isso? – Junmyeon perguntou, estendendo os braços para segurar a caixa de champanhe que Kyungsoo tirava do alto de uma pilha enorme que tinha enfiado na dispensa.

– O que sobrar eu bebo ou levo pro  _ brunch _ dos pais do Jongin amanhã, – Kyungsoo fez um careta ao pronunciar  _ brunch _ , achava a coisa mais fresca do mundo (o que era irônico vindo de uma pessoa que estava com a dispensa lotada de vinhos e champanhes caros). – Mas o objetivo era sobrar mesmo, preciso de vinho o suficiente pra enfrentar a primeira semana do ano… 

Mas Junmyeon não parecia estar mais ouvindo o que o amigo dizia, não quando visualizou a silhueta de Sehun um pouco mais a frente na porta da cozinha sorrindo e conversando com uma pessoa animadamente enquanto pegava algo da bandeja de aperitivos, porém, seu sorriso durou até seus olhos se encontrarem com os do Kim parado ali com o fardo de champanhe na mão e lhe encarando, nisso murmurou algo que parecia um pedido de desculpas para a pessoa que conversava e se dirigiu a porta do apartamento saindo logo em seguida.

O barulho que se seguiu foi o baque surdo da caixa de champanhe indo de encontro ao chão, seguido de um suspiro indignado de Kyungsoo e um Junmyeon saindo rapidamente da cozinha, correndo porta afora, indo em direção aos elevadores e apertando os botões rapidamente. 

10;

Era quase como se a cena do Natal se repetisse novamente, com Junmyeon descendo completamente esbaforido atrás de Sehun, prestes a quebrar o painel do elevador até ele chegar aos seu andar e, finalmente, adentrá-lo.

9;

O elevador parecia descer lentamente entre os andares, e foi inevitável um suspiro de alívio escapar dos lábios de Junmyeon quando atingiu o térreo.

8;

Chegou ao hall de entrada vazio e logo a frente, na calçada, ele avistou o rapaz enrolado no seu já conhecido casaco preto, as mãos enfiadas no bolsos e os olhos indo e voltando na rua com ansiedade, provavelmente esperando por algum táxi.

7;

Junmyeon correu até Sehun, parando atrás do mais novo que soltou um guincho de susto ao sentir os dedos do mais velho se enrolando em volta de seu braço e o virando para si.

6:

– Junmyeon? – Seus olhos estavam assustados com a chegada súbita. – Veio fazer o que aqui? Não me diz que está bêbado de novo?

5;

O Kim levou suas palmas até as bochechas rosadas de Sehun, sentindo o dele calor ir para todo o resto de seu corpo e observando as sobrancelhas do mais novo se franzirem quando negou com a cabeça.

4;

– Eu estou bem.

– Você desceu todo…

3;

– Eu gosto de você.

O rosto de Sehun relaxou para uma expressão de pura confusão, seus olhos se esbugalharam, seus lábios se entre abriram num suspiro surpreso.

– O que?

2;

Junmyeon sorriu.

1;

– Eu gosto de você, Oh Sehun. 

E então sem esperar uma segunda reação, Junmyeon puxou os lábios do mais novo para junto dos seus no mesmo instante que coros de “Feliz Ano Novo” e os fogos de artifício estouraram por cima de suas cabeças, enquanto os dois rapazes mantinham-se concentrados e suas bocas ligadas, com Sehun empurrando Junmyeon contra o muro que cercava o prédio de Kyungsoo, suas mãos indo para sua cintura numa forma desesperada de manter os corpos juntos, o que foi retribuído por Junmyeon ao entrelaçar seus braços no pescoço do outro e abrir mais suas próprias pernas para que o outro pudesse se encaixar entre elas, o que arrancou um riso do mais novo entre o beijo. 

– O que foi? – Junmyeon perguntou entre arquejos cansados por causa do beijo.

– Estou pensando se você não vai vomitar no meu sapato,  _ de novo. –  _ Junmyeon fez uma careta e revirou os olhos para a fala de Sehun, que levou seus lábios as maçãs do rosto do mais velho, deixando um selo demorado ali. – Feliz Ano Novo, Senhor Kim.

Sua voz estava carregada de uma ternura que fez Junmyeon corar, principalmente a perceber o quanto ansiava por aquilo e o quanto fez seu coração tremer.

– Feliz Ano Novo, Senhor Oh.

Ambos soltaram uma risada abafada antes de juntarem os lábios novamente.

| | |

Os dedos esguios de Sehun passavam entre os fios de cabelo escuros espalhados sobre o travesso ao seu lado, a luz do amanhecer iluminando os traços da figura ao seu lado.

_ Ah, Junmyeon é todo tão bonito. _

Levou seus dedos até o nariz empinado do mais novo que o torceu.

– Está tentando arrancar um pedaço do meu rosto?

– Não, eu só tô reparando como você é lindo demais da conta, chega a ser constrangedor ficar do seu lado. – sorriu. – Mas admito que adoraria arrancar um  _ pedacinho  _ para levar por aí. 

Junmyeon abriu um dos olhos e olhou de lado para Sehun. O mais novo mantinha-se vestido com a mesma roupa da noite anterior, somente tendo trocado a calça do seu terno por uma calça de moletom e tirado o blazer, ficando apenas com a camisa de baixo.

–  _ Creepy,  _ mas eu achei bonitinho.

Levou seus dedos a cintura do mais novo, o puxando para mais perto e plantando um beijo casto e superficial sob seus lábios.

– Bom dia. – disse finalmente disse, a voz ainda rouca. – Eu dormi que nem uma pedra e agora estou morrendo de fome. Quer ir na cafeteria da esquina? Eles servem um croissant dos deuses e é melhor que qualquer  _ brunch  _ que você poderia estar tendo agora.

Sehun revirou os olhos e deu outro breve beijo nos lábios do mais novo.

– Eu fui convidado para um  _ brunch  _ na casa dos Park hoje. Será que eu deveria ir?

Um finco se formou nas sobrancelhas de Junmyeon, o que arrancou um riso soprado de Sehun. 

– Não querendo bancar o possessivo logo cedo, mas só vai  _ por cima do meu cadáver. –  _ Uma risada gostosa saiu dos lábios do mais novo. – Você passou tempo demais com Yeonghee, eu fiquei genuinamente  _ incomodado.  _

– Eu teria achado fofo se você não tivesse me deixado tão bravo nas últimas semanas e poderíamos discutir isso agora, mas precisamos tomar café porque meu voo pra Jeju sai no final da tarde. 

– Eu não acredito que você realmente topou ir pra Jeju em pleno ano novo.

Sehun deu de ombros.

– Estava com raiva de você e não queria ver sua cara, mas já que eu não posso simplesmente ignorar  _ meu chefe _ , então eu decidi dar uma sumida.

Junmyeon apoiou sua cabeça sob o peito do mais novo, que voltou a passar seus dedos entre os fios escuros.

– Você poderia… Cancelar?

– Eu não vou cancelar uma viagem de trabalho  _ só  _ pra ficar me enroscando com você pelos cantos, Junmyeon. – Riu, dando um beijo no emaranhado de fios escuros do Kim e logo o afastando para pular para fora da cama. – E vamos logo tomar café eu estou com fome.

Junmyeon levantou entre diversas lamúrias, separou um conjunto e um casaco para Sehun, ambos se trocaram e seguiram animadamente para a cafeteria próxima à casa do mais velho. Sehun pediu cappuccino e Junmyeon seu típico latte, ambos escolhendo uma mesa próxima da janela mais ao fundo da cafeteira onde passaram o resto da manhã conversando antes de voltarem para casa e pegar o carro de Junmyeon para irem até a casa de Sehun. 

O mais velho observou estirado na cama do Oh cada passo dele enquanto o mais novo terminava de arrumar suas malas.

– Okay, não precisa cancelar sua viagem, mas talvez dez dias seja tempo demais?

Sehun rasgou os lábios em um riso de puro deboche ao sentar ao seu lado na cama.

– Você está tão espontâneo de ontem pra hoje, chega a dar calafrios.

Junmyeon logo se esticou e puxou o mais novo para junto de si, o enroscando em seus braços lhe arrancando uma risada gostosa.

– Eu estou  _ feliz. _

– Devo me sentir lisonjeado por isso?

Junmyeon acenou alegremente antes de tomar os lábios dele em um beijo novamente, seus dedos passeando pela lateral de seu corpo, apertando sua cintura e somente tendo ofegos e sons estalados soando pelo quarto, porém logo foram interrompidos quando Sehun empurrou os ombros do Kim e se empertigou para fora de seus braços.

– Meu vôo vai sair daqui a pouco e eu quero estar no Aeroporto pra pegar ele.

Um bico gracioso surgiu nos lábios do Kim, arrancando outra leva de risos de Sehun. Mesmo que sempre agissem confortavelmente um com outro, aquela sensação descontraída que se encontravam era uma coisa maravilhosa que Junmyeon nunca pensou presenciar, nem em seus mais profundos e escondidos sonhos. 

– Okay, então eu posso, pelo menos, te deixar no aeroporto? 

– Claro que sim. Acha que eu te arrastei de carro até aqui porquê? Sabe que eu não gosto de dirigir. 

Cerca de trinta minutos depois os dois se encontravam no estacionamento do aeroporto próximos a área de embarque, porém Sehun não parecia nenhum pouco interessado em sair do carro, não enquanto Junmyeon se encontrava com as pernas travadas uma de cada lado de seu corpo, os lábios presos na boca do mais novo e quando não estava nela se movia para outro pedaço de pele que encontrasse por perto, sendo a curva do maxilar afiado e o pescoço suas favoritas.

– O embarque do meu voo vai fechar em dez minutos… 

– Então você tem dez minutos para desistir de ir. – Junmyeon respondeu, seus lábios presos e muito ocupados distribuindo beijos estalados por seu pescoço e ombros, mas logo se afastou para olhar para Sehun – Eu sou seu chefe, eu posso te dar permissão de furar uma viagem de trabalho, não posso?

– Sim, mas seu eu não for, o prejuízo milionário que sua empresa vai ter vai me deixar desempregado, então não, você  _ não _ pode.

– Se eu falisse poderíamos morar num apartamento pequeno na periferia, eu não me importaria. 

Sehun gargalhou gostosamente, mas tão gostosamente que sua cabeça se encostou no apoio do banco, o que fez Junmyeon formar um bico  _ gracioso  _ nos lábios. 

Aqueles olhos eram demais para Sehun, que logo puxou o Kim para outro beijo molhado e bagunçado, e enquanto sua boca se mantinha ocupada, seus dedos desceram silenciosamente até o painel do carro e apertou o botão que abre o porta malas do carro e nesse momento ele separou sua boca da do mais velho. 

– Você não sabe nem como ligar uma máquina de lavar, quem dera morar num apartamento menor que o seu quarto. – Ambos riram com a fala de Sehun, a voz um tanto suspirada pela falta de fôlego que a sequência desesperada de beijos resultou,.– E você me enrolou por quase três anos, então dez dias longe do seu  _ namorado _ não vai te matar. 

Dito isso, deu um beijo de despedida na bochecha do mais velho, jogou-o novamente pro banco do motorista e saiu do carro, deixando um Junmyeon com o rosto vermelho, descabelado e com o rosto indignado. 

_ Namorado? _

| | |

E os dias seguintes passaram devagar demais para o gosto do Kim, porém nem estar afastado de Sehun conseguiu abalar o seu bom humor por estar  _ namorando  _ Sehun, – Segundo as palavras do próprio. – e isso ficou visível para todos que conviviam com ele no seu cotidiano. 

No terceiro dia do ano, Junmyeon já estava de volta ao escritório e no quinto, Anna também já havia voltado ao trabalho, mas mesmo no meio de toda a movimentação do escritório se sentia um tanto solitário às vezes. Ele mal via Jongdae naqueles dias, que vivia trancafiado em seu escritório resolvendo algumas questões que haviam saído do controle em seu departamento. Jongin havia viajado para a Europa e Kyungsoo estava atolado de trabalho no hospital, porém ainda sim conseguia espremer algumas chamadas cheias de reclamações para Junmyeon entre seus horários. O mais velho lembrava que a primeira conversa que tiveram após o ano novo foi uma enxurrada de questionamento implícitos sobre como ele e Sehun sumiram ao mesmo tempo da festa e não deram satisfações até o dia seguinte. Sehun encerrou a conversa dizendo que havia saído para casa mais cedo, pois estava cansado e teria a viagem do dia seguinte, já o mais velho simplesmente fugia do assunto da forma mais sútil que conseguia e Kyungsoo parecia simplesmente não perceber. 

– Bom dia Senhor Kim, hoje pela manhã não temos nada na sua agenda, porém a tarde você tem uma reunião com a firma de arquitetura responsável pelo projeto de Jeju, também é esperado o balanço financeiro do final do ano até as dezesseis horas, e seria bom que o Senhor estivesse com ele em mãos antes do fim do dia. Sua mãe também ligou e  _ exigiu  _ que você ligue para ela mais tarde… – Junmyeon ouvia Anna listar todos os seus compromissos como fazia cotidianamente no mesmo horário – exatas nove da manhã – enquanto seus olhos se mantinham fixados em um dos primeiros dos vários relatórios que colocaria suas mãos naquele dia e agradecendo por não ter nada muito importante para fazer naquele dia. – .. e me dei a liberdade de aceitar o convite de almoço do Senhor Oh, então tem uma reserva no Don Fi… 

– Sehun?

Junmyeon tirou seus olhos bruscamente da tela e os dirigiu a secretária ao ouvir o nome do namorado e Anna somente acenou. 

– Sim, ele me enviou uma mensagem ontem à noite para almoçarem juntos hoje e…

– Mas ele não está em Jeju?

Anna franziu o cenho, jogando um olhar confuso para seu chefe.

– O Senhor Oh está na sala dele.

– Na sala dele?

Anna assentiu mais uma vez.

Junmyeon passou alguns segundos parado, encarando sua secretária, antes de suspirar e se erguer, dando um sorriso para a garota que olhava com estranheza e soltando um “Já volto”. Andou a passos largos pelo corredor sorrindo pros funcionários que via pela frente, até finalmente chegar ao setor financeiro e adentrar a sala de Sehun. 

Seu  _ namorado _ se encontrava recostado em sua cadeira e com o telefone pendurado no ouvido e mesmo concentrado na conversa que mantinha – provavelmente de trabalho – abriu um sorriso de lado para Junmyeon, que após fechar a porta num baque surdo se esgueirou até chegar a mesa do mais velho e se sentar nela, um sorriso se abrindo pro mais novo. 

–  _ O que você ta fazendo aqui? Não era pra você chegar amanhã? –  _ Meros sussurros saiam dos lábios de Junmyeon, aos quais Sehun respondeu com uma careta e um aceno de cabeça. –  _ Por que não me falou que que chegava hoje? _

Sehun sinalizava com os dedos das mãos livres e com a cabeça sem efeito, então virou-se de costas para o Kim, que não satisfeito começou a bater os pés no encosto de sua cadeira. 

– Você é completamente incapaz de esperar eu terminar uma chamada. – torceu o nariz para Junmyeon ao finalmente bater o telefone no gancho ao virar-se para ele novamente.. – Era uma pessoa importante. 

– Sou importante também.- sorriu. – E eu quero saber porque você estava me fazendo Implorar pra você voltar ontem, se já ia estar aqui hoje. 

Sehun arrastou sua cadeira para mais próximo de Junmyeon, acenando veementemente enquanto o namorado ditava seu monólogo sobre como queria que tivesse o avisado sobre seu retorno, porém o Kim parou ao reparar como o moreno se encontrava com os dois cotovelos apoiados sob suas coxas, e as mãos apoiadas nas bochechas, um sorriso ladino emoldurando o rosto, enquanto lhe dirigia um olhar iluminado.

– Você fica lindo reclamando, eu fico chocado. – Junmyeon revirou os olhos. – E eu não te avisei porque eu peguei um voo de madrugada, não precisei ficar por lá por mais tempo e achei meio inútil te acordar para avisar e, ao invés de reclamar você poderia me dar um beijo de boas vindas, porque nem parece que… 

Os lábios de Junmyeon o impediram de continuar, pois se grudaram aos seus de forma afoita e abrupta, fazendo-o arfar de susto antes de retribuir. Se houvesse uma palavra para definir o quão bom era beijar Sehun, Junmyeon infelizmente nunca seria capaz de encontrá-la, pois aquela sensação estava longe de ser humana para conseguir uma definição que não soasse superficial demais, talvez poderia definir com a imagem do céu que tivera quando foi visitar a Suécia uma vez e as estrelas eram tão brilhantes que o fizeram abrir um sorriso maravilhoso e, talvez, fosse exatamente isso que Sehun fosse: todo o céu e o universo para si. 

– Isso te garantiria uma denúncia de assédio no ambiente de trabalho, sabia? – separou os lábios dos do mais velho, mantendo somente suas testas de uma forma um tanto desconfortável devido a forma que estavam sentados.

– Está dizendo que posso ser demitido por dar em cima do meu namorado?

Sehun levou seus dedos até o colarinho da camisa de Junmyeon, os enrolando ali e sorrindo ao sentir o mais velho roçar os lábios em sua testa. 

– Sim, estamos no escritório, deveríamos nos  _ comportar. _

Ergueu o rosto novamente para juntar os lábios, porém a abertura abrupta da porta o fez se afastar em pulo, jogando sua cadeira contra a parede e Junmyeon seguindo numa sequência de tosses absurdas.

– Sehun, queria que você desse uma olhada nesses pap… Junmyeon? – Jongdae parou na porta da sala, as mãos ocupadas com uma pasta cheia de documentos e as sobrancelhas franzidas ao identificar o amigo sentado na mesa da sala – o que fez Junmyeon se levantar imediatamente e voltar-se pro amigo, agora as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa – Eu preciso que você dê uma olhada nesses relatórios enviados pela Korea Trade.

Junmyeon se afastou da mesa do namorado, um tanto surpreso por Jongdae ser tão sonso, porém não abusando da sua sorte e se esgueirando para fora da sala, não antes de dar uma piscadela para Sehun que lhe devolveu com um sorriso ladino brilhante por cima do ombro de Jongdae. 

Ambos haviam entrado num acordo mudo de não contar nada para os amigos, ou suas famílias ou qualquer pessoa do círculo social próximo deles. Basicamente, decidiram não contar para ninguém, Junmyeon via isso como forma de evitar uma ida cansativa ao RH assinar uma papelada chata, isso somado aos comentários pela empresa, pois em sua cabeça um namoro com Sehun não parecia algo obviamente previsível. 

Pelo menos na sua mente. 

Voltou pra sua sala onde passou o resto da manhã enfurnado entre diversos documentos e ansioso para poder ver Sehun na hora do almoço. Toda aquela sensação era muito estranha para si, a de querer estar sempre próximo do mais novo, indo atrás do menor toque possível para fazer um sorriso rasgar seus lábios. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu quando os dois se encontraram no elevador e seguiram em direção ao estacionamento, com Junmyeon cruzando seus dedos com os do Oh  _ discretamente  _ no elevador e como mal esperou para juntar seus lábios ao fecharem a porta de seu carro, que só foi interrompido com os protestos de Sehun sobre eles perderem o horário da reserva. Quando voltaram para a empresa, Junmyeon choramingou na porta da sala de Sehun, que retribuiu com uma careta antes de o chutar para sua própria.

O resto da semana seguiu rapidamente, e mesmo que ficasse enfurnado em seu escritório, atolado com toda aquela papelada, como em todo começo de ano, conseguia se desdobrar e ver Sehun algumas vezes, quando se esbarravam na sala do café ou quando o mais novo tinha de levar algum documento na sala do Kim.

Quando adentrou seu escritório na manhã daquela sexta-feira se deparou com Anna arrumando a mesa de café no canto e seguir para a porta, vacilou com a mão na fechadura, porém virou-se novamente e seguiu até a mesa de seu chefe. 

– Senhor Kim?

Junmyeon ergueu os olhos para Anna, que mantinha as mãos juntas ao corpo e os lábios presos entre os dentes brancos e alinhados. 

– Sim? – Junmyeon se perguntava se havia alguma coisa nova em sua agenda, que a mesma afirmou estar vazia para o dia de hoje, porém ela parecia tensa demais para falar sobre compromisso, na verdade, seu rosto enrubesceu e o nariz se entortava em puro desconforto. – Anna, está tudo bem?

– Eu creio que o que eu vou falar talvez… não,  _ com certeza,  _ não é da minha conta, mas eu acho que talvez eu deva te alertar sobre. – suspirou. – Bom, eu como sua secretaria executiva sei perfeitamente como o senhor é reservado em relação a sua vida pessoal e que gosta de manter certas coisas longe dos olhos das pessoas com as quais você trabalha entre outras coisas, mas… – ela parou por um momento, quase como se procurasse a forma certa de dizer as palavras seguintes. – Mas, talvez para isso o essencial fosse que você e o senhor Oh evitassem alguns lugares, como a copa, o elevador, os corredores e o estacionamento, se puderem. 

Junmyeon demorou alguns segundos para processar as palavras da secretária. 

– Peraí, você tá me dizendo que… 

– Sim. Eu me certifiquei que ninguém adentrasse nenhum dos ambientes que vocês estivessem, mas cada dia que passa o meu trabalho acaba ficando mais difícil. 

Anna tentou sorrir para amenizar a tensão que o rosto de seu chefe tomava a cada segundo, que logo juntou-se ao completo tom de vermelho que tomou sua face.

– Estamos sendo tão óbvios assim? – Anna assentiu. – Anna, me desculpe por te fazer passar por essa situação.

A secretaria levou as mãos a boca, tentando bloquear a risada que partiu de seus lábios e Junmyeon não conseguiu evitar o que saiu dos próprios. 

– Está tudo bem. Na verdade, eu fico feliz de vocês terem, finalmente, se entendido. – sorriu. – Agora se me der licença, tenho que terminar meu trabalho. 

A mais velha se curvou e saiu da sala. 

Junmyeon passou o resto do dia enfurnado em sua sala, os olhos indo e voltando da tela de seu computador para os papéis em sua mesa, dispensando seu almoço e bufando a cada segundo que se lembrava o quão longe estava do fim do expediente. 

Não havia visto Sehun ainda naquele dia. Na verdade, sua frustração pulsava por não estar vendo nenhum de seus amigos nos últimos dias. Kyungsoo vivia enfurnado no hospital, Jongin continuava em algum canto da Europa – não sabia como o Do ainda não foi se enfurnar em sua casa como fazia todas as vezes que o namorado estava fora do país – e nem Jongdae que vivia lhe enchendo o saco pela empresa parecia estar tendo tempo de lhe ver nos últimos tempos, o que era esperado já que Junmyeon, pessoalmente, o escolheu para encabeçar o time jurídico do novo projeto com a Korea Trade. Na realidade,  _ todos  _ estavam ocupados com esse projeto, incluindo o próprio Junmyeon e nesses momentos ele compreendia cada vez mais o quão exaustivo era para sua mãe comandar uma empresa e ser presente ao mesmo tempo, principalmente depois da morte de seu pai dez anos antes. 

O relógio marcava 21 horas quando Junmyeon liberou Anna de volta para sua casa e 22 horas quando finalmente resolveu finalizar seu próprio expediente – não sem levar diversos documentos junto consigo para casa. Não havia uma alma viva no andar executivo e os ecos do Kim soavam por todo o andar enquanto ia em direção ao elevador, ponderando seriamente em tirar uma soneca no banco traseiro de seu carro antes de voltar para casa, porém seu torpor foi completamente esquecido ao ver Sehun adentrar o elevador em uma das paradas, o corpo coberto pelo seu costumeiro casaco preto e os fios completamente bagunçados. O silêncio não foi quebrado por nenhum dos dois por alguns segundos, limitando-se a sorrisos ladinos que acabaram por arrancar um riso de Sehun. 

– Indo para casa essa hora? Achei que iria sair mais cedo hoje. 

– O objetivo era sair para comemorar o aniversário de Kyungsoo e Jongin hoje, mas já que eles cancelaram eu resolvi aproveitar o tempo e revisar alguns documentos. – Sehun deu de ombros. – E já que terminei, agora eu tenho algum tempo, vou me dedicar a ver alguma série o máximo que eu puder nesse final de semana. 

O elevador sinalizou a chegada no térreo e Sehun aumentou seu sorriso ladino e naquele momento as palavras de Anna sobre câmeras passou por sua mente, freando sua vontade de beijá-lo ali mesmo e direcionou seus pensamentos em outra direção.

– Você vai embora de táxi?

O outro assentiu. 

– SIm. Já não gosto de dirigir e hoje estou, particularmente, mais ainda sem vontade, peço pra alguém vir buscar meu carro durante o fim de semana. 

Junmyeon deveria seguir para a garagem naquele momento, porém ao ver Sehun lhe acenar um ‘tchau’ breve e se dirigir para fora do elevador, uma ideia um tanto inusitada lhe ocorreu e assim foi atrás do mais novo até o hall de entrada que estava vazio naquele horário, com exceção da recepcionista.

– Quer andar comigo até minha casa?

Sehun virou-se para o namorodo e ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas em surpresa.

Não era como se a casa de Junmyeon fosse longe ou algo de tipo – ficava a meras oito quadras dali – porém, Junmyeon nunca fora o grande fã de caminhadas, o que era exemplificado pelo fato de sempre ter um carro ou um motorista à sua disposição para ir até a farmácia. 

– Até a sua casa? A pé?

Junmyeon deu de ombros. 

– É sexta. Mesmo sendo inverno, a noite está bonita, as ruas estão movimentadas e nós poderíamos tomar uma cerveja e ver alguma coisa na Netflix como você sugeriu.

Sehun franziu as sobrancelhas para o namorado, mas logo seus lábios foram repartidos por uma risada gostosa que Junmyeon interpretou como um sonoro ‘sim’. 

Pouco tempo depois, ambos se encontravam andando pelas ruas não tão silenciosas. Os bares de Gangnam se estavam cheios de jovens, amigos e colegas de trabalho em seus típicos  _ happy hours _ e mesmo que acima de suas cabeças o céu estivesse coberto de nuvens carregadas de neve, a noite estava  _ realmente _ bonita e toda essa agitação urbana fazia Junmyeon lembrar de seus tempos de universidade nos quais ele e Kyungsoo viravam a noite em bares, mesmo que o Kim não fosse o melhor exemplo de tolerância ao álcool. 

Quando adentraram as ruas residenciais vazias que margeavam o apartamento de Junmyeon, Sehun tomou a liberdade de pegar uma das mãos do Kim, entrelaçar na sua e as enfiar em um dos bolsos quentes de seu casaco, fazendo um riso baixo partir os lábios do mais velho. 

– Anna veio me falar hoje sobre como não somos nada discretos e que estávamos dando um trabalho bem grande pra ela. – Sehun voltou seus olhos para Junmyeon, uma enorme interrogação em seu rosto, o que só tirou uma risada mais gostosa do mais velho. – Sério, falou que beijos no elevador e no estacionamento são lugares  _ difíceis  _ de manter sigilo. Também disse que está feliz por  _ finalmente  _ termos nos entendido e eu não soube interpretar como um elogio ou se ela estava só me chamando de sonso. 

–Tenho  _ quase  _ certeza que ela quis te chamar de sonso. – riu. – Mas agora eu estou constrangido, não sei como vou olhar na cara dela segunda-feira. Olha o tipo de situação que você me faz passar. 

– Se for pra ser julgado dessa forma eu devia ter te beijado em lugares bem mais inapropriados. – levou a mão livre até seu queixo, fingindo refletir. – Bom, tem uma reunião com a Korean Trade na próxima semana com Park Yeonghee, e parando pra refletir, te beijar no meio dela nã…

Sehun lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, arrancando um riso soprado de Junmyeon.

– Imagina causar a quebra de uma parceria milionária por  _ ciúmes.  _

– Eu poderia quebrar a cara do Yeonghee, só com isso valeria muito a pena. 

Chegaram ao prédio de Junmyeon, no qual ambos passaram discretamente pelo hall de entrada – ainda grudados e com Junmyeon dando um “boa noite” rápido ao porteiro e logo se enfiaram na caixa metálica que subia para o último andar. 

– Você quebraria sua mão no primeiro golpe. Você já viu a cara do Yeonghee? Aquele maxilar moldado a canivete, deve ser mais duro que uma pedra de diama…

As palavras do Oh foram interrompidas pelo choque de seus lábios com os de Junmyeon, que cedeu completamente a seu impulso, rezando para ninguém resolveu fazer uma visita naquele horário e pegasse o elevador. Sehun retribuiu o beijo afobadamente, tentando compensar todo o tempo que ficaram sem trocar um simplesmente toque de dedos. 

Ambos pareciam dois adolescentes com todos aqueles toques indiscretos e beijos desesperados, mas estavam tão felizes que não poderiam se importar menos, na verdade, o acordo de tentar serem sigilosos simplesmente sendo ignorado na primeira oportunidade. O elevador se abriu e os dois seguiram entre tropeços até a porta do apartamento de Junmyeon, que tentava digitar o passcode cegamente, recusando-se a separar os lábios do mais. 

– Acho que podemos deixar a cerveja e a série pra outro dia. – Sehun ofegou entre os beijos estalados e enquanto Junmyeon tentava inutilmente digitar a senha para entrarem no apartamento. 

E a ouvir o breve  _ beep  _ que a fechadura fazia ao ser aberta, Junmyeon achou que realmente havia conseguido abrir a porta, porém não esperava se deparar com um Kyungsoo com a testa vincada, os olhos apertados por trás dos óculos de grau grossos, uma das mãos segurando firmemente a maçaneta da porta,

– É incrível como vocês dois não tem vergonha nenhuma. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo, Jongdae e Jongin mantinham seus olhares curiosos nos outros dois amigos enquanto estavam sentados no sofá. Jongdae estava parado no vão da cozinha, um copo de refrigerante entre as mãos, as sobrancelhas erguidas em curiosidade sobre o que aconteceria na sala. Jongin se encontrava com a mesma curiosidade, mas estirado sob o sofá, os cabelos escuros espalhados pelo sofá, e logo ao seu lado Kyungsoo que tinha os olhos apertados e os lábios torcidos. 

– Vocês iam ficar escondendo isso por quanto tempo? Pelo resto da vida? Nas verdade, esconder não é o termo certo de pessoas que ficam se agarrando em pleno corredor de um prédio assim, levianamente. 

– Seria um problema se eu não estivesse no prédio do  _ meu apartamento,  _ Kyungsoo. Aliás, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Como vocês entraram aqui?

– Não é disso que estou falando aqui Junmyeon. O que eu teria que descobrir a seguir? Vocês adotarem um filho e eu não saber? Bem que eu achei estranho vocês sumirem em pleno ano novo e você não me ligar mais choramingando.

Sehun voltou da cozinha, onde foi buscar um fardo de cerveja e uma garrafa de champanhe que estava na geladeira, – Kyungsoo disse que trouxe como cortesia a última garrafa de Chandon sobrevivente da caixa que Junmyeon deixou se espatifar na noite de ano novo – já despido de seu casaco pesado e com os cabelos desarrumados sentou-se ao lado de Kyungsoo, tirando uma lata e oferecendo ao amigo. 

– Calma Kyungsoo, sua alma controladora até esquentou a casa toda, e olha que está fazendo cinco graus negativos lá fora. 

Kyungsoo tomou a cerveja da mão do amigo e deu um longo gole.

– Vocês poderiam só ter me contado. Eu esperei anos pra vocês, finalmente, se entenderem. Eu tinha o direito de saber. 

Jongdae sentou-se no sofá também, ajeitando-se ao lado de Junmyeon. 

– Não se preocupe Kyung, nem eu sabia que eles estavam com esse rolo e olha que vejo eles todos os dias. 

– Mas você é um sonso Jongdae, o que você percebe além de garotas bonitas e copos de whisky?

Jongdae jogou um olhar ofendido para o amigo que sorriu, seus lábios tremendo para dar uma resposta, porém a campainha foi mais rápida em chamar sua atenção e saiu correndo para atender.

Kyungsoo havia decidido, unilateralmente fazer as comemorações do seu aniversário com Jongin na casa de Junmyeon, pedindo pizza e frango frito por delivery.  _ “Frango frito, pizza e cerveja. Qual comemoração poderia ser melhor?”  _ disse o Do, quando Jongdae voltou para a sala com uma quantidade preocupante de sacolas e as pousou na mesa de centro. Sehun bateu as mãos, afirmando o quão morto de fome estava e logo todos estavam ocupados demais em uma discussão fervorosa com a boca cheia de pedaços de pizza havaiana e frango, grande parte dela sendo comentários indiscretos e inadequados sobre o namoro de Sehun e Junmyeon, mas nada que ambos não estivessem preparados. 

– Então, todas as vezes que entrei na sala de vocês e estavam grudados que nem duas super colas era porque estavam fazendo coisas nojentas? – Sehun sentiu seu rosto enrubescer e o enfiou junto ao pescoço de Junmyeon que somente riu. – Meu deus, vocês são, definitivamente, dois nojentos. 

– Você vivia dizendo que nós dois parecíamos um casal de recém casados.

– Sim, mas não era pra vocês _ casarem _ de verdade. 

Kyungsoo gargalhou. 

– Nós podemos fugir para Taiwan e fazer um casamento duplo e tornar Jongdae, oficialmente, a vela do grupo.

– Eu me recuso a estar metido nesse tipo de situação. Vou arranjar uma namorada ainda esta semana.

Junmyeon sorriu para o amigo. 

– A lista de pretendentes da minha mãe está disponível. Acho que posso pedir emprestado.

Jongdae revirou os olhos, se levantando e indo atrás de outro fardo de cerveja, deixando os risos dos amigos para trás.

  
  


A madrugada estava alta quando Jongdae dormiu com sua cabeça pousada sobre o colo de Kyungsoo, que passava seus dedos esguios entre os fios castanhos do amigo, enquanto mantinha sua cabeça apoiada no ombro de Jongin, ambos com os olhos focados em um episódio de série que passava pela televisão. Junmyeon tinha se separado do grupo para tomar um banho, voltando cerca de meia hora depois. seus olhos rodaram pela sala, não vendo sinal de Sehun em lugar nenhum, porém logo avistou a sombra do mais novo através da porta da varanda, sentado em um dos sofás que havia ali com as pernas dobradas tipo índio. 

– Hey, o que está fazendo aqui fora? Está frio. 

Sehun ergueu os olhos para o namorado que sorriu ao depositar uma coberta sob seus ombros e sentar no chão ao seu lado. 

– Esta agradável aqui. – deu de ombros. – E seu aquecedor é tão bom que esquenta o piso até aqui fora. Eu realmente fico assustado com o quão perfeito é este apartamento. 

– Ele tinha que ser perfeito, eu paguei bem caro nele. – ambos riram. – Mas o que veio fazer aqui? Esquentar os pés não é uma resposta convincente. 

Sehun deu um gole na cerveja em suas mãos, que já não estava mais tão gelada e suspirou. 

– Sua varanda sempre foi um dos meus lugares favoritos do mundo, sabia? O que é engraçado, porque esse apartamento nem é meu. – seus olhos partiram para o lado de fora aonde a madrugada de Seoul se estendia iluminada. – Quando você começou a namorar a Siyeon eu fiquei com tanta dor de cotovelo que fiquei quase um ano sem te visitar, fiquei com tantas saudades daqui, eu achei que fosse morrer. E agora com Kyungsoo fazendo essas piadas sobre nós e fugir para Taiwan eu percebo como eu gosto de você,  _ Senhor Kim. _

Um riso partiu os lábios de Junmyeon ao ouvir o  _ Senhor Kim _ no final da frase, seus dedos voando em direção aos fios escuros de Sehun, tirando-os de seu rosto, seus olhos focados nos dois orbes brilhantes do mais novo e era nesses momentos que ele percebia como era  _ completamente  _ apaixonado por Sehun e como outra realidade parecia absurda demais para ele estar inserido. 

– Quando você percebeu que gostava de mim?

Sehun inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse pensando, seus olhos se iluminando e mordendo os lábios antes de responder. 

– Aquela nossa viagem pra Califórnia há uns três anos. Me lembro que eu ainda era meio receoso com você na época depois de ser transferido da subsidiária de Incheon. Nesse dia você me chamou pra uma festa de casamento de um amigo dos tempos da Universidade, bebeu  _ todas,  _ então eu te deixei no hotel depois de você rir durante toda a viagem e naquele momento eu percebi o quão lindo você é. – sorriu. – Não é como se eu tivesse completamente apaixonado naquele momento, mas eu tenho certeza que foi  _ ali  _ que começou. 

Um sorriso completamente terno se abriu nos lábios de Junmyeon ao ouvir as palavras de Sehun, flashes daquela noite passando em sua cabeça, em como ele estava especialmente muito tátil com Sehun naquele momento, como chamou várias garotas para dançar e Sehun também. Lembrou-se como ficou semanas com a sensação dos dedos do mais novo enroscados nos seus, assim como um formigamento atípico onde eles se apoiaram em seus ombros quando dançaram ou em sua cintura quando ele o ajudou a chegar a seu quarto. 

– Eu fico triste em pensar que magoei você por tanto tempo. 

Sehun sorriu e arrastou-se pelo chão, logo pulando no colo de Junmyeon e se aninhando lá, seus braços passando em volta do pescoço do mais velho.

– No final não foi sua culpa. – suspirou. – _ Mas…  _ Talvez eu te perdoe se você me der um beijo bem longo agora. 

– Você está seduzindo o seu chefe pra te dar beijos? – Sehun acenou graciosamente, quase como se fosse uma criança animada por ter ganhado seu doce favorito, o que arrancou outra gargalhada. – Mas eu devo te avisar que meu corpo têm reações completamente estáveis quando dizem respeito a você  _ Senhor Oh,  _ espero que esteja completamente ciente que as probabilidade de eu ir parar no pronto socorro por um infarto são significativas. 

Sehun tirou os braços do pescoço do namorado para poder tomar-lhe o rosto entre seus dedos delicadamente. 

– Eu tomo a responsabilidade completa por você e pelo seu coração Senhor Kim. 

E nisso tomou os lábios de Junmyeon entre os seus, tremendo não só pelo vento daquela madrugada de inverno, mas pelo frio que subiu por sua barriga.


End file.
